You Make Me Stronger
by Caseyscooby
Summary: This is a story of Owen and Cristina trying to improve and work on their marriage, but along the way, a few surprises will come their way.
1. The Plan

**Since Owen and Cristina are at a turning point in their marriage, I thought it would be the best time to write about them and the journey that is ahead for them. However, even though this story is about Owen and Cristina working on improving their relationship, the first chapter will have more of Derek and Meredith playing a big role toward getting the plan in action for their friends. I hope you enjoy the story. **

_On December 10, 2011, Henry Burton, Teddy's Husband died in OR 1, under the care of Cristina Yang being one of the surgeons that operate on him at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Owen informed her that the man she was operating on was Henry the whole time. Cristina took it pretty hard and Owen did the best he could to comfort his wife, but he knew that he had to do his job. That same day, both Owen and Cristina decided to face Teddy together and inform her about her husband. Like any wife, Teddy took it rough and hard. Luckily, she had the support of Arizona and Callie to get her through this rough time, along with Owen and Cristina to help out as well. _

One month after Henry's death, Owen and Cristina weren't getting as close as they use to. They were getting more distant than ever before. In fact, the only time they got along was when it came to something medical or professional, but other times, they would be fighting and getting on other peoples nerves. Derek and Meredith were worried about their friends and where it seems to be heading for them. The thought had cross their mind to help them out, but they would always back out in respecting their business.

On a Friday morning while Meredith and Derek, as well as Zola, were eating breakfast together as a family, Meredith believed that the time came to help their friends.

"Good morning, Meredith", as he came to kiss Meredith in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Derek, or don't forget about someone else that is in the room, who would love a good morning kiss," as she was pointing to their daughter.

"Oh yeah, good morning my lovely Zola," bending to kiss her on her head.

"Hey, Derek, would you take her for a second?"

"Sure, come on Zola, let's eat some breakfast." Derek sits her into the high chair.

"So, Derek there is something that I want to ask you. I think it is time that we help our friends Cristina and Owen."

"We have been through this; the best thing for us to do is stand back and let them work it out."

"I know, but you should see them now. They are at each other throats all the time. I have never seemed them this mad at each other this long before. I am really worried about my best friend. You should be showing concern for your friend as well."

"They are both people that want everyone to not interfere with their business."

"If they are going to keep fighting the way they are now, not only will their marriage being heading for trouble, but the morality of the hospital will be brought down as well. It doesn't seem right if the Chief of Surgery is fighting with his wife/resident."

"Okay, today at work, we will see how things are going and then we will decide what to do. Now let's enjoy our time together. Is that alright, Zola?" Zola just looks up and smiles at Derek.

As they headed to work, they were looking like one happy family walking into the hospital. After dropping Zola off at daycare, they were walking down the hallway when they approach Owen talking to Cristina. Both Meredith and Derek were a little relieved at the sight of seeing them talking, but it was short-lived when the arguing started.

"I don't want to hear it Owen!"

"Cristina, we really need to talk about what happened. Look, I know that you are still upset about the situation with Teddy, but you must understand I was doing my job and what was best for the patient."

"Oh yeah, I am sure! You were too chicken or whatever to tell Teddy about her husband! And being an asshole to forces me to stand in that OR for hours and lie to the attending! You knew I couldn't do it, but yet, you forced too. Some husband you are."

"How can you think that? Cristina, I had to do a job, just like you did! You know I can't always protect you or being a husband for you! When we are here, we are to do a job, which is saving lives!"

"Oh please, you were only thinking about the hospital as well as saving your own ass like any Chief surgeon in the world would do!"

At this point, everyone around them was looking at them like they were in shock at the words that were exchanged between the two of them. They gave the look of _mine your own business and get back to work,_ which they did.Owen could not believe that this woman he had known for years would be saying or thinking these things.

"Cristina, I can't believe that out of all the time we have known each other and what we have been through that you would think that is all I care about?"

A moment of silence came between them and then Owen walked away, madder and upset than ever before. It was at that moment Meredith and Derek looked at each other and decided that they had no choice but to interfere for their friends' lives, for their sake, as well as for the good of the hospital. Derek would be talking to Owen and Meredith would go talk to Cristina. They knew that these two loved each other and would not want to mess up their marriage. Once Meredith reached the resident's locker room, she came to find Cristina sitting in front of her locker on the bench and sobbing quietly. She knew what she had to do. Her best friend's future with Owen was hanging in the balance, so she needed to help her person.

"Hey, Cristina, are you ok?"

"Do I look like I am ok," as her voice was breaking. "You have seen the arguments that Owen and I have had over this month. That is all we ever do is fight."

"I know, believe me, everyone in the hospital knows about the fights."

"Great, now more people will have more gossip to say about me."

"Cristina, they have always been talking about us since we were interns. Remember dating and sleeping with attendings' that we should have never been with in the first place."

"Oh yeah, well now I have another failed relationship for them to talk about," as Cristina got up from the bench and walks around.

"Well, I got a solution that would help you out." Cristina sits on the bench next to Meredith.

"Getting wasted and talking about how men are stupid."

"No, Cristina. Besides, you know I can't do that anymore with Zola now."

"Okay, what is your solution?"

"Derek and I were thinking about couple's therapy for Owen and you."

"COUPLES THEARPY!" ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Cristina, Owen and you are always fighting and never agree on anything. I think it would help you guys."

"I can't believe that you are suggested that Owen and I go to therapy. Besides, Owen has been to therapy already and he would never agree to go back."

"Owen went the first time due to the fact that he had PSTD. You went along to help him. This time it would be helping the both of you."

"I don't know," acting like she was scared or worried about going to couples therapy with Owen. Because in the past, some couples went to couples therapy, but ended up getting divorce. She didn't want Owen and her to fall in that category.

"Cristina, I know you well enough to know that the last thing you want is to divorce Owen and not be with him forever. Think about it Cristina, you both has issues that have been kept silent for too long. This would help you and Owen deals with the issues and improve your marriage in more ways than you know."

"I guess you are right," as she started considering that it might help. "I couldn't imagine waking up one morning and Owen not being in my life."

So, what do you think?"

Okay, I guess I will go, only if Owen agrees to go."

"Well, Derek is talking to Owen about couple's therapy as well. We both care about what happens to the two of you."

"Well, if he agrees to go, than I will go to. But, please, I don't tell me that it to be with Dr. Wyatt. I think the last time Owen and I had dealings with her, she told me I was too dark, which I don't really blame her. I hated that she pointed it out in front of him."

"Oh, don't worry; it is a therapist that would be perfect in helping the two of you out. She is not like any therapist that you would visit. She also has a very high success rate for helping couples getting better."

"Okay, I better go see if Owen wants to do therapy."

As Cristina made her way out of the resident's locker room, she went to go find Owen. While looking for him, she started thinking about their time together. Like from the time she met him when he was a hot, handsome man in an army uniform. Another time she was thinking of was when they had their second kiss in the alley outside Joe's bar. Plus, the time when he was asleep in the on call room and she allowed him to sleep on her. As many more memories came flowing back into her mind, the more depress she got. At one time, she stopped on the stairs and started crying even more. She knew that she loved Owen with all her heart and couldn't imagine her life without him. So, she got up and continued to go look for Owen.

A few minutes later, she finally found Owen in his office doing some paperwork. She decided that if they were going to make their marriage work, then maybe they did need a little help. She knocked on the door and he said to come in. She took a deep breath and walked in.

"Owen, can we talk?"

"Sure, of course."

"Did Derek talk to you today?"

"Yes, did Meredith talk to you today as well?"

"Yes, what do you think?"

"It was something I never thought of, but I believe it would help. What do you think?"

"I am started to think that maybe it would be best if we did go to therapy together and fix our marriage. You know I don't like to fail at anything in my life. Believe it or not, our marriage is the one thing I don't want to fail."

"I agree with you, I hate it when we fight, especially in front of everyone including our friends and the hospital staff. I mean, some cases, I am use to it, but not like the way we are now."

"I agree, so we will be going to therapy together," as they both took a breath of relief. Hey, we finally agree on something beside medical for once these days."

"Yeah," as he walked over to her he put his arms around to hug her. She responded by hugging him back, but tighter.

Now, with deciding to go to therapy to fix their marriage, was a start to a beginning in their lives. They hoped that things from this point on would get better for them as husband and wife. During the course of their therapy would open their minds to other things as a couple, but putting them in challenging areas that they have never been through before. Owen and Cristina have been through a lot to get as far as they have over their time together. We will see how they are willing to fight for their love and if it is really worth fighting for.

**I hope you like this chapter. Please leave comments for me, as well as ideas of what to put in the story. I already have a general idea of what to write, but I am open to others ideas as well. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for the time.**


	2. Couples Therapy Session 1

**Now the plan to go to Couples therapy is in action for Owen and Cristina. However, the therapist is not like any other, but will throw challenges their way that may help them or damage them in more ways than one. Enjoy this reading folks. **

As Owen and Cristina got up on a Monday morning, they were heading to their first therapy session with Dr. Shirley Russ. Meredith and Derek say that she was a well known therapist that has a very good success rate of bringing couples closer together. On the drive, Cristina couldn't help, but think about what if this therapist can't help them. She thought about when Derek and Addison went to therapy, but later on got divorce. Of course, Bailey and her husband Tuck went to therapy as well, but ended up divorcing as well. The more she thought about it, the more sadness that was coming over her, she even felt a little tear drop come out of her eye.

While driving, Owen would look at Cristina and seeing her looking very quiet and looking out the window she was. He thought for a moment he saw a tear come out of her eye, but was not for sure. He reaches over and held her hand. She looked up at him and gave a little smile.

As they got out of the truck, he walks to the front to speak to Cristina before they go in.

"Cristina, we have nothing to worry about, we are going to be fine."

"I hope so. I mean, look at our friends and coworker, and what happened to them when they would try therapy. What happens if that happens to us," as she starting to cry.

Owen hugged her to comfort her. "Listen; look at everything that we have been through together. We have faced a lot of things together and have always won in the end. This is another one for us to face. I promise, we will get better and spend the rest of our lives together," as he caresses her face and kiss her on the lips. She smiled and nodded. Then they walked into the building together.

When walking into the therapist office, they were surprise to see no other couples or people in the waiting room area. The only person that was in the area was a receptionist at a desk, who was doing some typing on a computer. They walked over there to her to check in.

"Except ma'am, but we have an appointment with Dr. Shirley Russ."

The lady turned around. "Oh yeah, you must be Dr. Hunt and Dr. Yang. Please sign in here and Dr. Russ will be with you guys in a few minutes. Just have a seat folks."

While Owen was signing them in, Cristina couldn't help but ask, "I am sorry to ask, but why are there no couples or other people here. I mean, she's a well known therapist. It just seem strange that no one else in the waiting room."

As the lady looked up at Cristina, she said, "Oh, well, Dr. Yang, let me explain. She leaves her mornings open for clients that are new or that may need the most help. Now, please take your seat and she will be right with you both."

As they were finding a place to sit down, she whispered to him, "Gee, where did she learn to be that way for people that to a place like this for help?"

"Cristina, let's just sit down and keep low until the doctor is ready for us."

"Whatever."

Without their knowledge, the receptionist said to herself, "I am surprise they didn't come to therapy sooner. But, however, I sure wouldn't mind helping that husband of hers out in more ways than one."

After waiting for while, the phone at the receptionist's desk rang, and the lady picked it up.

"Dr. Russ said that you both can go in now. Just go through the door and make a right turn to her office and have a sit."

"Hey, aren't you supposed to show us? I mean, you …" as Owen interrupted what Cristina was trying to say.

"Thank you" as Owen and Cristina walked through the door.

"Owen, I am going to tell this Dr. Russ woman, that she really needs to find a new receptionist. That woman is crazy."

"Cristina, please, let's just meet Dr. Russ and fix our marriage," as he was begging her to not do anything crazy.

"Fine I won't, but if we come back tomorrow and she acts that way, than I will report her to her boss. I promise you on that."

As Cristina and Owen approached the door of Dr. Russ, the nerves were coming up again. They knocked on the door and a woman invited them in.

"Hello, I am Dr. Russ, please come in."

Meredith did mention to Cristina that this therapist was not like any other. She was a woman about 5'5'' tall, little be on the heavy side, and seems to have a bright personality. She was someone that would always try different ways to help couples work out there troubles. It was never an easy thing, but she was someone who loved challenges and willing to help them out as much as she could.

Owen and Cristina took their sits on the couch. It was very comfortable, with being flurry and cotton. Cristina really liked it and started wondering where she got the couch from.

"Ok, Dr. Hunt and Dr. Yang, here is what we are going to during the course of these sessions that lies ahead for us. The first couple of sessions will be where I will be getting to know each of you as individuals as well as a couple. It will give me an idea of what we need to work on and how to work it out. Now, it will take more than one session to help your marriage, but as long as you guys are willing to do work on fixing this marriage, than I will help you."

"We do appreciate you helping us. We both are willing to do whatever it takes to fix our marriage. Isn't that right Cristina?" Cristina did nod with agreeing that she wanted to fix their marriage.

"Ok, let's get started. Dr. Hunt, or May I call you Owen?"

"You can call me Owen, pretty much everyone does."

"Owen, can you give me a general background of your life. At least give me an idea of who you are and where you come from."

"Ok, well, I grew up here in Seattle, raised by my mom and father. She was a school teacher and my father was a colonel in the army that was station near Seattle. I have a big brother named Jack, who is an army career man. I have a little sister name Betty, who is a surgeon as well, but specializes in OB-GYBN. Well, I went to Northwestern and then transfer to Harvard medical school. After graduation, I worked at Maryland Stock Trauma, where the attending saw my talent and knew that I would be very good in the field of trauma. Around the time of 9/11, I decided that after I finish my residency there, I would join the army as a trauma surgeon. I served for five years as an major army surgeon, than I received an honorable discharge, where I came to work at Seattle Grace Hospital, as the head of Trauma."

"That is a very good background. Now, Cristina, tell a little bit about you."

"Well, I was raised in Beverly Hills, California. From a baby to the age of 9, I was raised mostly by my dad. From then to 18, I was raised by my mom and stepfather. My parents were never really married. I have no siblings. I went to Smith College first, and then went to Stanford medical school, where I graduated at the top of my class. I came to Seattle for my residency at Seattle Grace. Now I am on my last year before I decide on a fellowship in cardio."

"Wow, it sounds like you both have very big backgrounds in education. Give me just a minute."

During that moment, both Owen and Cristina notice that she was taking notes which seemed to be based on some of the information that they have given her. Cristina wonders what she was writing down or what she was really thinking about them. But, the worrying stopped when she realized it was too early to pass judgment on them.

"Ok, now that I know a little bit about each of you, I would love to hear about your relationship together. Now, I will ask questions and each of you can answer. Anyone of you can answer; I just want to know about what makes your love for each other strong."

They looked at each other wondering who wanted to start. Owen looks at her, like he was asking if she wanted to go first or should he. She looked like he should go first, but she didn't really mind any way.

"Ok, how did you two met?"

Cristina decided to ask first. "We met about four years ago at the hospital, where we both work at now. But, at the time, he was an army surgeon and on leave. There were three ambulances that came in with three seriously injury traumas."

Owen jump in to add in his part. "I was on the scene of the accident where a limo had slipped on some black ice on the road. My truck cut through the intersection." Cristina came back in.

"Well, I was assigned to the Chief to attend the first patient. When the doors opened to the ambulance and there he was breathing into a tube of some sort to help the man breath."

"Cristina, I am just curious, how did you feel when you first saw Owen?"

"Well, the procedure was pretty amazing, I thought."

"Right, but Cristina, how you felt when you first saw Owen."

"Well, the word that came to mind was…." She paused to look at Owen and back at Dr. Russ.

"Hot. I was impressed with the procedure, the way he did it, and of course, there was the fact that I was starring at his ass."

"Ok, Owen, "as she was giggle a little, but went to serious mode, "please tell me how you felt when you first saw Cristina for the first time?"

"When I first really saw her it was inside the hospital pit area. She was talking to the chief about one of the cases that came that came in. When I saw her, I thought she was a beautiful woman, who looked hard working, and just someone that I would like to get to know better. Of course, during to the course of the night, I got to spend a little time with her. The more time we spend together, the more my interest for her was growing. Of course, before I left to go back to Iraq, I kissed her in the trauma room."

As more of the session went on, it seemed to be more a trip down memory lane for Cristina and Owen. But, during that time, Cristina got to learn a little more of how he really thought about her and what she really meant to him. The same was for Owen when he was hearing Cristina's thoughts and feelings. They were meant a lot to each other more than they knew then.

"Well, it sure sounds like you both have been through a lot. Ok, now I am going to ask you both some questions that may sound personal, but it helps when deciding the best way to help you both. So, just bear with me. First question is how much time do you both spend time together at work?

Owen spoke up first, "Well, before I became Chief, I was mostly in trauma which was in the pit area or in the OR. Cristina would mostly be on Cardio, since that was her specialty. But, when we both would be on break and bump into each other in the hallway, we would spend time together. At night, if not on-call than we would go home together."

"Second, what was the last surgery you two performed together?"

Cristina spoke this time. "We both work on our friend Callie, who was in an accident. But, there was one time, where we perform a cardio surgery, which actually was during our honeymoon. But, I had a bit of a panic attack, which cause me to leave the OR earlier than the rest of the team."

"I see. Third question, did you guy live together before you got married?" 

Owen spoke up. "Well, we were planning to, but some issues came up and then of course, the shooting at the hospital, so plans had to change. However, I usually would stay over at Cristina's place to sleep; it made sense she lived across the street from the hospital. She had a roommate, who didn't mind at all."

Cristina spoke to add to the question. "In fact, it was like we were living together, but my friend Callie and her girlfriend, stayed as well."

"Alright, question four, how often did you two go out on dates and spending time outside the hospital?"

Owen spoke up. "Well, since being doctors, we didn't go out on dates as much. I mean, every once in a while we would go out, or just get a drink from Joe's Bar, or we would just go back to Cristina's place."

Cristina spoke up. "We did go out on holidays and try to be together. But, as for being surgeons, a lot of time is spent in the hospital."

"Ok, last question and it may make you both feel uncomfortable, but how often do you both have intercourse?"

At this point, they both looked at each other. They were like; it is none of her business. At this time, Cristina spoke up. "I am sorry, but don't see how knowing how often my husband and I have sex is going to fix our marriage."

"Well, studies have shown that most couples that have sex very often and started having problems, they will use sex as a tool for avoid their problems. So, how often would you both have intercourse?"

Owen spoke up. "Well, before I was chief, when we would have breaks at work, we would usually meet in an on-call room and you know, which a lot during the day. I mean, every time we met, we didn't do it, but most of the time, yes we did. At her home, we would a lot at home, which would usually depend on the kind of day we both had. Now, that I am Chief, we had shortened a little bit. So, we have no more sex at work, but a little at home."

"Wow, very interesting. Ok, we are going to take a break for about 15 minutes and when we meet, I will have a plan ready for you. So, please enjoy some coffee, and snacks in the lobby. See you both in 15 minutes."

When the 15 minute break was up, they made their way back into the room. They were really curious to hear the plan that Dr. Russ thought would help them fix their marriage. As Dr. Russ took her sat, the more curious of what the doctor had to say.

"Alright, I believe that you both can fix this marriage and from the information you both gave me, shows that you both are willing to save this marriage in anyway."

"Yes, ma'am, Cristina and I are willing to do whatever to get our marriage back on track."

"Well, the plan is giving you both some balance in your lives, in the workplace as well as at home. So, I have a set of rules for the both of you to follow and these will help you balance out your issues and to focus and deal with them as they can."

"Wait, just minute, let me get this straight. You are giving us rules, a married couple rules for us to go by. Dr. Russ, Owen and I live together; we barely have rules in our home."

"Well, this is to see if it will work. One of the biggest things that I have notice is that Owen is a person that is all-business, and believes in many ways of handle things, but I sense that there is still some hurt and pain he is holding back. However, I sense too that there is some pain with you as well and only sees things are as they appear which means that you are not very open minded. So, I will establish rules for you both to follow to the T and report to me on how it goes once a week. I promise you both that I can help you both fix this marriage that is if you both are willing to work at it."

Both of them looked at each other and realized that they wanted to be together forever. So, if this helps their marriage, than they were willing to do it. They both nodded their heads.

"Rule #1: You both must have at least one date a week. It would give time to be together talk about whatever. This would be a way of spending time together."

They both thought that didn't sound so bad.

"Rule #2: Owen, if you are ever schedule on have to be on a case to where you can have a resident with you, I would like for you to see if you to see that Cristina is on your service. This way, it would help you both work as a team. Part of working as a team is seeing the roles between a husband and wife.

Again, that didn't seem so bad. Owen, in fact, had been trying to be back on a surgery case for a while, because he missed being in on the action. This would be good, since thanks to him, Cristina has been taken off of Teddy's service for a while.

"Rule #3: When it comes to decisions that involve you both, find the time to make the best decision for the both of you."

Owen knew this was one of the many areas that they needed help in. He always let her have her way and he would end up compromising. He hoped that this would be the chance to learn to make decisions together as a married couple.

"Rule #4: Try to share what happen during your day at work or wherever. Always keep the lines of communication open."

So, far, Cristina and Owen were ok about the rules so far, but then there was the fifth one. This one would be one that was unexpected.

"Last, rule #5: I truly believe that until your both work out your problems and issues as well as dealing with them as they come, there will be no sex between the two of you."

Owen spoke up. "Did I hear right, in saying that my wife and I can't make love until you basically say so. That is crazy, no offense."

"Listen, Dr. Hunt, from what you both told me, it seems like you use sex a lot to avoid talking about your problems. So, I believe it is best if you don't have sex. Now, you both can still sleep in the same bed, but no sex. I know, this is not what you about wanted to hear, but I believe that if you both follow these rules, things will start to improve in your marriage."

As Owen and Cristina left the office and headed toward the truck, they couldn't believe what this therapist was suggesting for them. But, after thinking about it for a while, they realize they do use sex to avoid talking about their problems. When they got home and ate supper and got ready for bed, they felt a little bit better with how the session went and felt they were on the road towards healing and happiness. They gave each other a short kiss good night and went to sleep.

**I hope everyone enjoy this chapter. I add things from Thursday's that I felt were important. Please leave a comment. I would still love to hear ideas or what you thought of it. It helps. Chapter 3 will be up soon. **


	3. Valentine's Date Night

**As for right now, those of us that are Cristina and Owen fans, we are not for sure if they will be celebrating a happy Valentine's Day, I decided to give all of us a treat with the two of them celebrating Valentine's Day, as would be part of their therapy and reliving why they love each other so much. Enjoy!**

As for the therapy sessions, they seemed to be helping Owen and Cristina with their marriage and their problems. The progress was slow, but was heading into a good direction for them. They were opening up to each other, but nothing really major. Though things seemed to be going well, they really started missing being intimate with each other. They would make out once in a while, but would stop as soon as they thought things were going too far. It was always hard to pull away, but they knew they had to resist it in order to save and fix their marriage.

On a Friday morning in February, Owen as usual, woke up before Cristina and found himself watching her sleep. He missed her in many ways, from tasting the sweat from her body, the touch of her soft skin, and being inside of her. However, he knew that they needed to focus on working on improving their marriage. Every time he looked at her, the one thing that remains true is that he always knew that she was the one for him, no matter what.

A few minutes later, Cristina finally woke up and caught Owen watching her sleep. She was use to it, because he would do that all the time.

"Good morning, honey."

"Good morning," as he leaned down to kiss her.

"How long have you been wake and watching me sleep?"

"Not very long, I just can't help, but watch you sleep. When you sleep, you look so peaceful and relaxed."

"Well," speaking in a seductive voice. "I do sleep very well with having a comfortable bed to sleep in and having a hot, good looking, and sexy man, like you, to sleep with," as she pulled his head down to kiss his lips.

At that moment, Owen had deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him as well as wrapping her legs around his wrist. As they continued to make out, Cristina reaches down and started to pull his shirt off. As much as Owen wanted to continued, he knew he had to stop.

"No, Cristina, we can't do this." Owen got out of the bed and walked around trying to get pass the resistance of making love to her.

"Owen, come on, she doesn't have to know. Besides, it has been a month, and things are improving well. I think it would be ok."

"No, Cristina, we can't do this, not yet," as he sat down on the bed.

"Cristina, you know that I want nothing more than to make love to you and express how much I love you, but we need to work on fixing our marriage."

"Things have been going ok with us. We are talking more, sharing with each other about our days and a little more than what Dr. Russ wanted us to do. I think that we are doing pretty well right now."

"I know that we are doing well, but I know we can do even better." At that moment Owen got closer to her and put his arm around her, allowing her to put her arms around him. "I knew when I married you; it was not going to be easy, but I knew for sure that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't imagine my life with anyone else but you. Dr. Russ still believes that we haven't reached that part yet. Tell me; don't you want to grow old with me?"

"Of course, I do. I can't imagine my life without you, either. But, I want to be able to make love to my husband, too."

"Well, I want us to heal and grow together. We just have to wait and continue to work at what we both want." He lean his head up against her head.

"You are right; I just want us to be happy again, before…? You know, I need to take a shower," she kissed him and headed to the bathroom as fast as she could and shut the door.

As Cristina was in the bathroom, getting ready for a shower, she couldn't help but realize that she couldn't even speak about their baby. She knew that one of things that made them go to therapy were the fights, including the night at Meredith's house in the kitchen, at their home, and as well as at work. Their fights were about Henry and with what happened to their baby, which since to be the starting point of their fights. Looking in the mirror, she started crying, and she was scared that even if they get through this together, but couldn't help the thought of what if someday down the road, he still wants children and he would decide to leave her for someone who wanted kids? These were the kind of thoughts that would wonder in and out of her mind.

She stripped down and jumped into the shower. Then, got ready for work, but acting like things were ok and were going in a positive direction. Once she and he were ready for work, they left for work together.

During the course of the day, she kept her mind on her work, instead of thinking about the baby aborted. After some time, Owen did let her back on Cardio with Teddy. She put her mind at ease when hearing the cool surgery that lie ahead for her to be part of.

Around lunch time, after the first cardio surgery was done, Cristina got a text from him to meet her on the hospital bridge. She had text him back that she would be there in a minute. As she was making her way to the bridge to meet Owen, she was hoping that maybe he had some good news to share with her and nothing bad. When she finally saw him, her nerves were going crazy.

"Hey there, how is it going today," as Owen asked and then lean in to kiss her.

"Well, I got to scrub in on a cool cardio surgery and I have another coming up a little after lunch. So, why did you want to see me? Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I was thinking about tomorrow night being Valentine's Day that maybe we could have our date night then?"

"Oh really, I thought we agreed to keep our date nights very casual, nothing big."

"I know, but I just feel like we should do something on that day. You and me are both off on that night, I would like for us to something special."

"Well, I don't know."

"Hey, remember Dr. Russ said that we were to still have a date night once a week. Every time we try to go out, we have had to cancel for some reason. No matter what is going on in our lives, I still want to share that day with my wife. Come on, Cristina, what do you say?"

"Ok, but will I have to dress up or whatever for this evening."

"Well, you can dress up a little, but decide to dress warm enough."

"I will do that."

"Ok, great. It is on. Well, I got to go, but I will see you after work," as he was leaving to go to a meeting.

As the day went on, Cristina and Owen went home to enjoy a good dinner and talk about each other days. Of course, some of their talks involved surgery and other medical cases, nothing else would really come up. When going to bed, they would kiss each other good night and go to sleep, but for some reason, Cristina had trouble sleeping. She just couldn't believe that she was still with a man that wanted children, but wondering how he would still be with her after what she had done to him with Henry's death, taking Teddy side, and most of all, aborting their baby. Before going to sleep, he felt a tear fall from her eye.

On the night of Valentine's Day, Cristina was in the resident locker room, getting ready for their date. Before leaving that morning, Cristina, was trying to figure out what to wear on their Valentine's Day date. All he told her was to wear something warm, but nice. After looking at her clothes, she decided to where a dark grey sweater, a pair of slacks, and a pair of heels, not too high. She was changing out of her work clothes, putting on makeup and jewelry and fixing her hair.

When she got to the lobby, where Owen was waiting for her, she knew that she didn't do holidays', especially Valentine's Day, but she was willing to do anything to help their marriage. So she sucked it up and made her way to him.

When he saw her coming towards him, she took his breath away, like she always did. Even the first time he saw her, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Plus, when he saw her on their wedding day, he still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He never had a doubt in his mind that she was the woman that he would spend the rest of his life with.

"Good Evening, you look so beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Good Evening, I hope that I dressed warm enough like you told me."

"Of course you did. Ok, let's go, while the night is young."

"Right, but before we go where are we going?"

"It is a surprise." They started walking toward Owens's truck. Before opening the passenger door for Cristina, he stopped her.

"Wait, before you get in the truck, I have to put this blindfold on you," as he tried it onto her.

"Owen, why do I have to put this on? I mean, you are not going to abandon me or kill me, right?"

Owen laughed, but said, "No, where I am taking you is a surprise and I know you will love it. Here, let me help you in the truck."

As they were riding, Cristina started getting curious as to where they were going. She started feeling the vehicle coming to a stop. Owen had told her to stay in the truck for now and he would come and get her. It seemed like about twenty minutes later he returned to the truck to get Cristina. She could feel them walking into a building and walking up some stairs.

"Owen, I think I am getting scared, where are we that require us to walk up so many steps."

"I promise you that you will be happy to see where we are." A few minutes later, they were finally on a flat surface. He moved her over to a spot and unties the blindfold. "Ok when I say look, open your eyes."

"Ok, Owen, just please hurry."

"Ok, one, two, and three, now open your eyes."

Her month dropped when she saw what was in front of her.

"Wow, a little picnic with wine and pizza, which I am sorry about the pizza, it was the last thing I could get together."

"Oh, the pizza is fine. I mean, everything looks fine, but where are we?"

"Do you remember where you ask me out the first time, but I messed up the date with being late and drunk?"

"Yes, I remember that as well as being in my shower with shoes in there as well."

"Well, later, after we finally sat down to talk, I explained to you that I had a real date planned? Do you remember where I told you I was going to take you?"

"Yes, you were supposed to take me to the WestPoint lighthouse to watch the Northern lights together."

"Well, where do you think we are?"

At that moment, Cristina turned around and saw they were at the WestPoint Lighthouse. She realized where they were. She looked at the view of water with the moon reflecting off the water, it was a beautiful sight.

"Owen, this view is so beautiful. I am can't believe that we are finally here. Please tell me, when are the Northern Lights supposed to show up?"

"Well, according to the weather report, they should pretty soon. It gives us time to eat and drink a little wine.

As they were enjoying their dinner, they got to talking about a little bit more than surgery. They were talking about their past and laughing at some of the moments. Cristina couldn't believe Callie walked in her bedroom and saw Owen in his birthday suit. They were both laughing at that moment very hard.

After eating, Owen cleaned up the mess and move to the side. As they were waiting for the lights come, Owen took the blanket and wrapped him as well as Cristina in it to keep warm.

"Owen, what was it like growing up in Seattle?"

"Well, besides the rain all the time and very cold winters, it is a pretty nice place. I would always come here to watch the lights."

"Who would bring you?"

"Well, at first, it was my parents, and then I would drive up here myself." Owen started giggling, which caught Cristina attention.

"What is it? What are you smiling about?"

"Well, when I would come up here, I wasn't alone a lot of the time. I would bring girls here to make out with them."

"Oh really, you were a bad boy in your teens."

"Not really, I would only make out with them."

"Ok, would this happen to be the place where you became a man, if you know what I mean? No lying"

"Yes, this is where I lost my virginity. But, that was one time."

"Sure, whatever you say," in a sarcastic kind of way. "But, I would have to wonder, on that date, if you were not drunk or late would you have made out with me."

"Of course, I would have. In fact, the whole day that was all I was thinking about pressing my lips up against yours was at least one think that I was thinking of. Having my hands caressing your head, but would move them down your body to feel every curve. Plus, I might have took advantage of you here, that is if would have let me. "

At that moment, Cristina was feeling aroused with seeing the vision of him kissing her and moving his hands up and down her body. She then turned around to face him.

"Of course, I would have let you. In fact, up until that point in our relationship, I have always wondered when we would."

"Well, I am glad that we got to know and understand each other."

"I know I always knew that there was something about you that made every minute with you worth it. In fact, how about if we do what we might have that night."

At that moment, he started kissing her and putting his arms around her. As the kiss deepened, Owen was really enjoying kissing her in what he would consider his make out spot. He had thought about maybe this once; they would go beyond what they were allowed do to. As he reaches down, Cristina felt his hand go up her sweater up to her breast. It was at that point she stopped and pulled away from him. At that moment, she started crying.

"Cristina, what wrong? I am sorry if I did anything wrong," as he walked over to her and comforted her.

As she turn toward him, "Owen, you did nothing wrong, it is just things have been going so great with us, that I am afraid until we are in a good place in our marriage, we shouldn't do it. That is all." She was crying harder and fell onto his crest.

"Ok, it is okay. Are you sure that is all that is upsetting you?"

She wanted to tell him what she was feeling. More than everything, she wanted to make love to her husband, but was scared to go there with trying to fix their marriage. She nodded her head yes.

"Ok, that is fine. Hey, we will be fine."

"I know, Owen."

"Hey, there they are, the Northern Lights."

Cristina and Owen turned around to look at them. She had always heard how beautiful they were, but seeing in person, just made them more beautiful to her.

While staying there, holding his wife, Owen couldn't help but wondering if there was something else going on with Cristina. He knew her well enough to know that when she cried harder, Owen just knew there was something wrong. As much as he wanted to know what was going on with Cristina, the therapist always told them to give each other time when it comes to opening up to each other. Owen had faith that things would be better between them, so he was willing to wait for her to speak, since he had always been patient with her. They enjoyed the rest of the evening at the lighthouse watching the Northern lights in each other's arms.

"Cristina, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Owen. I love you."

"I love you too," as he lean over to give her a kiss on her lips. They sat there and watched lights in the sky.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter fills in, since we don't if there will be a Cristina and Owen moment on the show. I hope you enjoy reading. Please, leave a comment or an idea to let know what you. Thanks.**


	4. Unexpected

**A/N: Sorry if being a little late updating this story. Please I decided to replace this chapter, which would give me more ideas of out to work. Sorry those of you that already reviewed the first version, but I think the idea is still the same. I hope you enjoy it. **On a Thursday morning in the beginning of March, Owen and Cristina headed to their couples therapy session with Dr. Russ. They rode in silence the whole way there, without speaking a word to each other. Owen thought that things were getting better between them, considering that their date on Valentine's Day was great and wonderful, but however since that night, that things were getting worse. After that night, he always wondered what made her cry and what she was holding back. When he would ask her, she would always tell him that it was nothing. But, he knew her well enough to know that she doesn't cry that hard over nothing.

When they arrived at Dr. Russ's office and were sitting on the couch sitting on opposite ends of the couch. She noticed that something was really going on with them because normally they would be sitting close to each other. The reasons for their problems was not talking to each other and being open to each other. It would seem from Owen body language that he was lost and confused because he felt that he was losing his wife. But then, when her attentions turned to Cristina, she got a different feeling of sadness of all levels. It started to seem that Cristina was the one who was holding something back and not opening to the man that she was suppose to be trust with all her heart.

Dr. Russ knew that this couple would be a challenge from the start. Every couple that has ever come into her office has been a challenge in one way or another and ended up being stronger together. With Owen and Cristina, she wasn't going to give up on this couple. They could still make this marriage work, if they must keep talking.

"Hello, how are we doing today?" After that question was asked, it was followed by nothing but silence. "Well, does anyone want to speak up first? I have all day."

Owen decided to speak up first.

"Well, it would seem that things are ok or at least that is what I thought. But to be honest things aren't that good," as Owen spoke up first with confessing of what his wife was holding back, or at least that is what he was thinking.

"Things would be ok, if you weren't be so dramatic into thinking that there is a reason for everything!" as she yelled back at him.

"Cristina, I know you well enough to know when something is going on!"

"I guess that you don't know me as well as you thought you did!"

Dr. Russ interrupted their argument. "Ok, that is enough. Now, I told you both that this would not be very easy, but putting in the work is what will help you guys in your marriage."

Dr. Russ continued, "You both have been doing very well with communication and sharing with one another. Is there something going on right now between the two of you?"

Owen spoke up. "Well, we had a Valentine's date and I thought it went well, but since then, I just don't know what is going on."

Cristina spoke up. "Dr. Russ, I just got a little emotional on the date that night, and Owen is reading too much into it."

"Well, Cristina, is that really all it was or is there more and you are just not ready to share yet?"

For a moment, she thought about what was really going on with her. She knew that when she was crying hard that night, there was more than what she was admitting. Every time she thought about it, she would be in tears. She wanted to tell Owen what was wrong, but wasn't really to tell him yet. Cristina remained silent and didn't answer the question.

"Ok, Cristina, that is fine. When we are ready, Owen will be ready. Owen just is patience with her until she is ready to share with you."

Owen nodded.

"Listen, both of you, are heading to a point of where your trust is building up between the both of you. Trust is one of the many things that are hard to have with couples. So, just be patience with each other and I know things will get better. Ok, I think that is enough for today, but remember to keep communication open between the two of you."

As they left the office to go to work, they were in silence again. Owen just knew that there was something else going on with Cristina. He had to be patience with her and hope that someday she would have the courage to tell him what was bothering her. All he could do was be patience with her.

On a break, Cristina and Meredith decided to go outside for some fresh air. Things were pretty stable at the hospital, but nothing major to be concerned about. Meredith was really hoping to know how the therapy was going with Owen and her. With Cristina's impression, it showed that things were not going so well. Meredith felt that Cristina needed someone to talk to, so they found a bench to sit to chat.

"Ok, Cristina, what is going on? Is couples therapy helping you and Owen?"

"Well, things were going great, but now both Dr. Russ and Owen both feel like I am holding something back."

"Well, do you feel like you are?"

"Yes, I do, but, at this point, I don't know how to describe what it is I am feeling. All I know is that I am scared, sad and lost these days. Well, maybe my problem is that I can't find the right words to say or even what it means," as she looked more depress than ever.

"Cristina, it will be fine. When you are finally ready to speak of why you are sad and depressed all the time, than the words will come to you. Just give yourself time. I know that Owen will wait for you no matter what."

"I guess, you are right," as she begin to smile a little knowing that Owen would be there and be patience with her. "Well, let's go in to see if there are any cool cases to steal."

At that moment, both of them suddenly heard the sound of what they thought to be a baby crying. They dismissed it, at first, with thinking it was the couples across the way. As they got closer to the entrance of the hospital, the sound got louder and louder. It was then that Cristina and Meredith decided to check it out. As Cristina got closer, she saw a baby wrapped in a blanket.

"Meredith come over fast," as she shouted for her to get to her.

"Oh my God, it is a baby! Is it ok?"

"Well, she, first off, it is a girl, and second, yes she is. We better get her into the pit and check out. Hey, take your jacket off, so I can wrap it around her," as she picked up the baby as Meredith was taking off her jacket and handling it to Cristina.

"Shh, it is ok, little girl, you are safe now," speaking to the baby, which the baby looked at Cristina and stopped crying. "Come on, Meredith, let's get her inside."

As they ran back into the hospital, Cristina shouted to Nurse Tyler, "Hey, paged OB as well as Dr. Robbins 911 now. Let's get a warming blanket in here now."

"Oh my God, where did that baby come from?" as Nurse Tyler was standing at the nurses' stations.

"Tyler, her now or I will page her myself and then I will force my husband to fire you due to a baby!" At that moment, Nurse Tyler paged Robbins very fast, knowing that she meant it. He knew him had to, especially with her husband being the Chief of Surgery.

They made their way into trauma room and Cristina started to check her over.

"Ok, little girl, it is ok, you are in good hands. We have the best doctors in the world."

For a moment, Meredith was getting the machine ready, she saw Cristina hold to the baby, as if the baby was hers. She started seeing why Owen thought she would be a good mother. After a minute, Meredith went to setting up the machines as Dr. Robbins ran in.

"Ok, Dr. Yang, what have we got?"

"I believe that she is between six months or eight months. Breathing to normally and seems to be no injuries."

"I need to know where the parents are of this baby. Yang, where are her parents?"

"We don't know, she was found in the garden, near the entrance of the hospital. We believe that she was abandon. We never someone anyone near that area while we were out there. We think that she may have been out there for several hours or more. "

"Ok, Yang, I need you to the Chief and let him know what is going on. Grey, let's check for internal injuries."

At that moment, when the baby didn't see Cristina or hear her voice, she started crying. Grey and Robbins were trying to calm the baby down, but nothing was working. However, when Cristina came back to the room, after paging Owen, she went up to the baby and then the baby stopped crying.

"Wow, that is amazing,"

"What is it?"

"Cristina, the baby cries loud when she can't see you, but when she sees you and hears you voice, she calms down. It is like the baby knows you."

"Well, maybe so given that she and I both look Asian."

"Like, either way, you seem to be the only one that seems to keep the baby calm. So, I am going to me you to need you stay with the baby. " Cristina was thinking that this would be the last thing that she would have to do today, but hey, she knows that for some reason, this baby needed her.

"Has someone paged for Chief?" as Dr. Robbins shouted for this little patient.

At that moment, they were getting ready to leave the trauma room, Owen had walked in. "What happened?"

"Meredith and I were outside and we found this baby wrapped in a blanket and it appears to be abandon. But, she appears to be healthy, happy and a baby girl that is six months old."

Meredith added to Cristina's explanation. "One thing is that the baby seems to have an attachment to your wife. Apparently, as long as Cristina is in the room near her, she is calm and not crying. But, when she leaves, she starts crying hard."

"Ok, that is fine, but the baby is doing ok, Dr. Robbins."

"Yes, she is very healthy. We are going to need to contact social services though."

"Right, I will do that, plus, I will call the police we will need to have them look for her mother."

"We are going to be taking her up to the NICU that way she can warm and her temperature will remain good."

Cristina picked up the baby; they were on their way to the NICU. She was afraid that if saw her with this baby, he would be mad at her. As they got into the elevator, the baby fell asleep in Cristina's arms. Once they got to the NICU, Cristina places the sleeping baby on the NICU bed. While Meredith and Robbins were setting everything up, Cristina was near the baby.

Two hours later, while the baby was sleeping and being monitored, both Meredith and Cristina were called into the conference room to give what happened as well as the condition of the baby.

As the day went by, Cristina was staying by the baby's side. Since, she was on call for the night and was order to stay with the baby. To make the most of it, she decided to talk to the baby.

As she was standing over the baby, "Hey, little girl, I know it has been a crazy day for you. First you are abandoned by your mom or dad, then you are found by twisted sisters out on a break, and last you find yourself to be a patient at a hospital. I know it is unfair, but I promise that you are in the best hospital in this area. In fact, I can tell you about some of the people that you might run into."

She thought for a second of the words to say about the people she works with.

"First of all, I am Cristina Yang; I am a surgeon residency, the best in the program. The other girl that I was with is the other twisted sister, Meredith Grey. She is a surgeon residency as well. But, she has a daughter name Zola, who is a lot of fun to be with. Maybe when you get a little better, we will bring her by and you two can bond together. She is also married to Dr. Derek Shepard, his nickname is McDreamy. He is a man that cares about brains, his wife, Meredith, and their daughter Zola, plus, his hair."

As she took a breath from talking about all the people the work there, including Robbins and the other doctors, she saved the best for last. As time had pass, she got tired of standing was getting tired of standing, so she brought a rocking chair over to the baby. Still holding onto the baby's hands she continued to talk to the baby. The baby laid there listening to Cristina and would smiling at her, but loving having Cristina talking to her.

"Last, but not the least, there is the Chief of Surgeon Owen Hunt, who is my husband. I have known him for four years, but it sometimes feels like we have known each other longer. "

Little did Cristina know at that moment Owen was walking pass, when saw Cristina in the NICU with the baby that was brought in Meredith and her. He decided to sneak in to see if she needed anything. But, when he came in and heard her talking to the baby, and didn't want to interrupt her. So, he chose to stay and listen.

"Believe it or not, Owen was in the army for five years. Not fighting for the country, but saving lives for our country. He is a trauma surgeon, one of the best in the world. How he describes his job is "quick and dirty". But, in my opinion, they are the daredevils of the medical profession. You should see him in an OR, he is awesome in there. In fact, most the skills that he uses to this day is what he learned while in the army. "

"A little more about him, he is a wonderful man. He is someone that would never anyone, as long as they didn't hurt anyone that he loves. We both have been through a lot, but...," at that moment she started crying. "Sometimes to this day, I still can't believe that he is in my life. He shows and proves to me that he loves me every day. I thought things were going well for us being newlyweds and living in our place we call home. However, I got pregnant by him. He was so happy when I told him. But, I didn't want the baby. Next, thing I knew, I was telling him I was terminating the pregnancy and he told me to leave our home." At this point, she was crying harder.

"The reason I told him was that I didn't want to be a mother afraid of being a bad mother and he would end up leaving me. The only thing that ever made sense to me was my career in medicine, but being in love with someone was more of like going into a surgery that you are not sure of how to perform and hoping that you are successful with killing the patient."

"Ok, girl, let me explain it to you little girl. I lost my father at the age of nine, he died in front of me and it was my entire fault. My mother wasn't close to me and acted like we were close, which was probably my fault as well. My ex-fiancée left me because I wasn't the woman for him, which was of course my fault. I lost my first baby by ectopic pregnancy, which was my fault. Owen, was right, it was my fault that I killed our baby. I just couldn't help it, I was scared. I was scared that something would happen to the baby, like the first time, or that I would be a bad mother or even thinking that a baby would tear us apart like it did to my parent. Sometimes I wish I could go back and change that time when I was pregnant with our child. But, I can't, so now I am afraid that someday he will want children and then he will leave me for good. "

At that moment, Owen decided to sneak out of the room without Cristina knowing. As he stood in the hallway, he realized that Cristina was struggling what she had done to him and thinking that he would leave her in the end. He always wondered what was bothering her, but now he knows. Leading up against the wall he felt very bad for her feeling that way, considering that he was the one that blamed her in the beginning for killing their baby. As much as she was blaming herself for their problems, he was blaming himself for their problems.

He took a look through the window and saw her still talking to baby. He thought to himself that this baby, no matter where she came from, would in some way prove to Cristina that she still be a good mother and would be open to that in the future for them. This baby would help in more ways than one in their marriage, but most of all, would help Cristina see what he sees in the future for Cristina and him.

He decided to go to the nearest on-call room to sleep. He stayed in case Cristina needed him. As luck would have it, Cristina came into the room. She got in the bed with and snuggled in his arms.

"Owen, I am sorry about today at therapy."

"Cristina, it is ok. When you are ready to tell me, I will be there for you like I always. By the way, how is the baby doing?"

"She is doing great. Once you spend time with her, it is so easily to love her. In the morning, will you come and meet her?"

"Of course, I will. Let's get some sleep. Good night, Cristina."

"Good night, I love you."

"I love you kiss, Cristina." He lean in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He knew and believes that baby girl would be another great thing to come into Cristina's life as well as his.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I will be working on Chapter five and will post it as soon as I can. However, please comment under reviews. If you have any ideas of what I could add to the story, please let me know. I am running out of them. **


	5. I'll Be

**A/N: After the last episode of Grey's, it gave me what I needed to write this chapter. There will be a big oops in this one, but you will see why. Hope you enjoy reading chapter 5.**

It had been several weeks since the abandon baby girl came to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Cristina was growing more and more attached to the baby and even falling in love with the baby as well. It would get to the point where Cristina couldn't start or end her day without visiting with the baby. Even the nurses in the NICU were use too seeing Cristina in there all the time. With each visit, the baby's health was getting better and better every day. They believed that if she kept visiting the baby girl, she would make a complete recovery.

However, Owen was hoping that since the social services workers would find the family or figure out what to do with the baby. There was still no word from the social workers and starting to wonder what was going. But, Owen did enjoy seeing his wife to visit with the baby. He knew that she was growing attached to the baby girl. Sometimes, he would go down to visit the baby and see how she was doing, which was when he started growing attached as well. A lot of the conversations they were about the baby girl and seeing how see is doing, which always brought smiles to their faces.

On a Thursday morning, they were driving to their therapy session with Dr. Russ. When they came into her office, she was pleased in seeing the process of the couple. Owen had told Dr. Russ in private, that he overheard something she told the baby about being afraid to be a mom and everything that has gone wrong in her life was her fault. Dr. Russ, did inform Owen, to not rush her into telling him face to face. She encourage he to let her be with baby, since she was growing attach. She believed the same thing that Owen believed, which is that this baby girl is the key toward opening up Cristina and bring them happiness on this journey to fix their marriage. So, as they sat down, they started their session.

"Hello. My, my, you both seem to be doing better these days."

"Well, I think we have been doing better since this baby girl came," said Cristina with a big smile on her face.

"By the way, how is she?"

"Well, she is getting stronger and healthier every day. She is doing better than everyone had thought considering she was abandon."

"Cristina, are you still spending a lot of time with her and growing attached to her?"

"Yes, I have. She is an amazing baby girl. She is so beautiful, she has the cutest laugh, and overall, she is getting stronger every day."

While Owen was sitting there listening to Cristina talk about this baby girl, he loved seeing her get excited and happy about something else besides surgery. He knew surgery is one thing that she loves, but he felt that Cristina was falling in love with this baby girl as well. That comforted him knowing that maybe there would still be hope for them to have children in the future. But, for now, he just encouraged her to talk about the baby girl.

"That sounds great, Cristina. Are you both spending time with her?"

"Oh yes. I spend quite a bit of time with her. I know that Owen is spending time with her as well. I believe that she is growing attached to him as much as I am. We have been thinking about something that we would like your honest opinion about?"

"What is it Cristina?"

"Well, this baby girl has been in the hospital for several weeks, but she still doesn't have a name. So, I was wondering if it would be crazy to give her a name."

"No, I don't think it is crazy. Everyone deserves a name. I think if you want to name her, that would be wonderful."

"Ok, I was just wondering."

"Well, that is great. All I can say is keep spending time with her as well as each other. Ok, to discuss others, "as Dr. Russ was interrupted by their pagers going off.

They took a look at their pager and then each other. They had a shocked look on their faces. They told Dr. Russ they had to leave now and get to the hospital. As they jumped into their vehicle and drove to the hospital, they grew more worried and scared that something bad had happen.

When arriving at the hospital, they ran directing up to NICU. Their page was that the baby girl's vitals started dropping. When they finally reached NICU, Robbins and another OB were wheeling the baby girl to the OR.

"Dr. Robbins, what is going on with her?"

"Her vitals were dropping and she is coding many times. We found that she has a tumor around her stomach that is the cause of it all. We are taking her into the OR to try and remove it."

"The tumor is around her stomach?" Why wasn't this found before?"

"These tests on infants take a while before they show, but I promise I will do everything I can to save her. Come on, Dr. Karev."

"Cristina, it will be ok, I promise," said Alex as he was assuring her that everything would be ok.

Outside of the OR, Cristina and Owen stood there and waiting for word of the baby. Owen was leaning up against the wall, while Cristina was pacing back and forth with her head down. At that moment, Owen pulled Cristina into his arms and held her as she cried. He decided that it was not doing any good for them standing outside of the OR.

"It will be ok, Cristina. I know she will be ok."

"I just wish maybe I did more for her. Maybe if I spent more time with her, she wouldn't be in that OR right now."

"Ok, take it easy, Cristina. I'll tell you what, let go walk for a little bit and take our minds off of what is going on in there."

"They said they would update us."

"I think they will page us when they are done. Let's just go for a walk." Cristina agreed to walk. A few minutes later, they found themselves in their vent room.

Owen and Christina stood on the vent to clear their minds. As they were standing there, tears were coming down Cristina's face. He knew how worried she was about the baby girl, as he was too, but he had to comfort his wife the best he could. Then they felt the air come up from the vent as they were standing there. Owen wiped away her tears and held her close.

While holding her, he felt her kissing his neck very passionately. He felt her arms were moving his crest under his shirt. He knew that he was getting aroused by her touch, but they still were cleared by their therapist.

"Cristina, we can't do this. Not in the middle of our therapy."

"Owen, I am so worried about that baby girl, our little girl, in the OR and thinking all kind of things that may or may not go wrong. What I need is to feel that everything will be ok." She still had tears coming from her eyes and continued to kiss him on the lips. "Owen, I need you to comfort me. Just this one time, please comfort your wife." As she reaches down pulling at his scrub top and then pulled it over his head.

Cristina kissed him more and more as her hands were feeling every muscle on his body. When they broke apart from the kiss, she reached down, and pulled her scrub top over her head. As they were kissing, he unhooked her black, lace bra. While kissing, he leaned her over and began to lay her down on the floor. He untied his scrub pants and then untied hers and pulled off her black lace panties. Then, without thinking another thought, they started making love like it was the first time.

After about an hour, they got a page that she was out of the OR. They immediately got dressed and ran down to get the news. Once arriving there, they saw her coming out of the OR. They were being informed of her condition.

"How is she doing?

"She is doing great. We removed it successfully, but we will have to monitor her overnight and see if there are any improvements. But, as of right now, she is doing great."

"That is great, thank you Dr. Robbins and Karav for everything."

Later that night, Owen and Cristina went into the NICU and visited with her. She was still beautiful to them as she ever was. They were given permission to hold her and touch her.

"She is beautiful, right Owen?" 

"Yes, she is."

"She still needs a name. I think I know the perfect one. Elizabeth Jane would be a great name for her. I always liked that name."

"I think that is a beautiful name. So, we will all call her Elizabeth Jane."

"Did you hear that, girl? You finally have a name. It is a beautiful name for a little girl. So, that name fits you perfectly," as Cristina lean over to kiss her on top of her head.

"Owen, I want to do something that I have never done before. I want to hold her and rock her to sleep," as Cristina looked at him. Owen got a blanket and help Cristina wrapped Elizabeth to keep her warm.

"Ok, but be very careful."

"I know."

At that moment Cristina picked up the baby girl, Elizabeth Jane, and sat in a rocking chair, with Owen sitting next her, rocking her to sleep. Cristina decided to sing a lullaby to Elizabeth that her father used to sing her to sleep. It isn't a normal lullaby, but it was a song that anyone with a daughter, sister or that watches a little girl would sing to in letting them know how important they are to the world and that they will be there for them no matter what. At that moment, Cristina started singing, and Owen was sitting and listening to the song.

_When darkness falls upon your heart and soul.  
>I'll be the light that shines for you.<br>When you forget how beautiful you are  
>I'll be there to remind you.<br>When you can't find your way,  
>I'll find my way to you.<br>When troubles come around,  
>I will come to you.<em>

_I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
>Be your shelter.<br>When you need someone to see you through.  
>I'll be there to carry you.<br>I'll be there.  
>I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.<br>The one that will hold on to you.  
>When you feel that rain falling down.<br>When there's nobody else around.  
>I'll be.<em>

_And when you're there with no one there to hold.  
>I'll be the arms that reach for you.<br>And when you feel your faith is running low.  
>I'll be there to believe in you.<br>When all you find are lies.  
>I'll be the truth you need.<br>When you need someone to run to .  
>You can run to me<em>

_I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
>Be your shelter.<br>When you need someone to see you through.  
>I'll be there to carry you.<br>I'll be there.  
>I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.<br>The one that will hold on to you.  
>When you feel that rain falling down.<br>When there's nobody else around.  
>I'll be.<em>

_I'll be the sun.  
>When your heart's filled with rain.<br>I'll be the one.  
>To chase the rain away.<em>

_I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
>Be your shelter.<br>When you need someone to see you through.  
>I'll be there to carry you.<br>I'll be there.  
>I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.<br>The one that will hold on to you.  
>When you feel that rain falling down.<br>When there's nobody else around.  
>I'll be.<br>I'll be._

As Cristina was still rocking her to sleep, Owen looked at her and saw tears coming down her face. Even he was crying with her. Then their focus turned to Elizabeth. They were so lucky and happy to have this little girl in their lives and bonding with her as much as they could. To them, it didn't matter where and how this baby came into their lives, but they believed that she belonged with them. They saw her as their own daughter and made her part of their family. If Owen had taken any notice during that time, he would have realized that his dream of a huge life for Cristina and him was coming true.

**A/N: Please leave a comment or idea for me. The song I used is called "I'll be" by Reda McEntire. I encourage you to find the song on , it is a beautiful song. Please listen to it. Trust me, it is a beautiful song. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment.**


	6. A Decision

A week had passed since baby Elizabeth had her surgery to remove a tumor around her stomach. She was recovering very well and getting stronger each day. Cristina and Owen were always with her and helping to nurse her back to good health. It was getting to the point where they were living at the hospital in case anything happen to Elizabeth. They were bonding with her and their love for her was growing more and more. They always viewed her as their child.

In their couple's therapy session, things were still going better for Owen and Cristina. However, they still have not told Dr. Russ about what happened in the vent room during Elizabeth's surgery. They were afraid that if they mentioned it, in the fear of what she might say for breaking one of the rules that she had set up for them. In that situation, Cristina was so worried about this baby she was lovely and needed something to take her mind off of surgery and assure her that everything would be ok. So, they agree to keep it to themselves, but working on their marriage as well as spending more and more time with Elizabeth.

While working on paperwork in the conference room, Owen heard a knock at the door, which was the social worker, Hannah Smith. He was relied to see her and hoping for some news about Elizabeth's family or something.

"Hello, Dr. Hunt, how are you doing today?"

"I am doing great. In fact, little Elizabeth is recovering very well since her surgery."

"That is great. It is good that she is making a complete recovering."

"So, tell me that you have found something about her family?"

"Actually I have, I found out that her mother had died at another hospital several weeks ago, in a car accident, she seemed to be heading out of town."

"Oh man, that is terrible. But that doesn't explain why the baby was abandoned at this hospital."

"Well, I find out her mother's name was Kim Oh. According to a detective that was heading the investigatation; he said that as soon as the baby was born, she was having the hard time making ends meet. They said her life got so bad, that she turned to drugs. Plus, she even got into prosecution as well. According to the police investigation, she thought her baby would be in danger because it looks like the people she got her drugs from owed her money and they were willing to take the baby as payment. So, I suppose she abandon the baby at the hospital thinking she would be safe and was heading out of town. Apparently they caught up with her, and helped cause the accident. The dealers were arrested for the murder of her mother and will be doing life."

Owen was thinking to what Hannah was telling her about what happened to this baby girl's mom and her. In some part of him, he was mad at what this young mother would put her baby through, but the other part of him could see how hard it would be to raise a baby on her own without family. There wouldn't have been resources and other things that would have helped her. He knew that he couldn't do anything about it. The focus was on what to do with Elizabeth.

"Oh my, I can't believe that happened. Well, were you able to find any other relatives of hers? I mean, so far, we are the only family that she has ever known."

"Unfortunately, Kim's parents are nowhere to be found. For all I know, they would have moved away or passed away. As for the father of the baby, I was unable to find any records to indicate the identity of the father; this baby girl has no one. So, I hate to say this, but I file for her to be placed in foster care. So, she belongs to the State of Washington. She will be placed in a foster home until a permanent home can be found for her."

"Mrs. Smith, please tell me that there is another thing we can do besides putting her in foster care? I mean, she still needs more time to recover from her surgery."

"I will be looking for a foster home for her in a nice home in the hopes of them adopting her," as she could see the worry looks on his face.

At the moment, Owen shook his head and couldn't believe that this baby girl was going to be placed in a foster home with strangers. It was this baby girl is what helped Cristina to open up in their therapy and happiness back in their lives again. As much as Cristina loved Elizabeth, Owen loved Elizabeth as if she was his daughter. But sadly, he knew he had no choice but to hand her over to the State of Washington.

"About how long will it be before she can be released from the hospital?"

"I believe that she should be able to be release in a few weeks or so. I will let you know when she can be released from the hospital."

"Ok, that sure gives me plenty of time to find a good foster home for her. I promise you, Dr. Hunt, I will find her a good home. Here is my card in case you need to contact me at all. Have a good day Dr. Hunt," as she was leaving the conference room.

Before Owen could leave the room, he sat there and just looked at the card and then placed his hand on his head and shook his head in disbelief. This baby girl came to this hospital and changed lives, especially Cristina's life. Thanks to Elizabeth, she helped open her up to things that she was holding things back from him. They both spend a lot of nights and days with that baby during her recovery. After a few minutes had passed, he got up and went to go find Cristina and break the news to her. He knew that it would break her heart, but he knew he had too.

He found her in the resident's locker room along with Meredith, April, Lexie, Alex and Jackson. For a moment, he took a breath and opened the door and walked into the room.

"Hey, Chief is everything ok?" said April, as she saw the worried look on his face.

"Oh no, I just need to speak to Dr. Yang alone please? Everyone, can you all please give us a minute."

While everyone was leaving, Cristina was getting very worried about why Owen would need to speak with her alone. A million questions were going through her mind. Thinking something was wrong with Elizabeth. She was scared of what Owen had to say to her in the fear that something was wrong with Elizabeth. Owen turned to shut the door and turned to Cristina to tell her.

"What's going on? You have that look in your eyes that something is wrong. Is something wrong with Elizabeth? Tell me, Owen!"

"Cristina, you might want to sit down for this."

"Ok, but what is going on Owen?" As she was getting more worried about what he was trying to say. She sat on the bench and Owen took his seat next to her.

"Mrs. Smith, the social worker came by the hospital and said that she found out about Elizabeth's mom. She died in a car accident several weeks ago. It would seem that before that she was into some pretty bad stuff. So, bad that she believed her baby was in trouble. So, that is why she left the baby here at the hospital."

"Oh my God, I can't believe that happened. Well, did they find any other relatives?"

"No, they can't find any records about her father. The parents of the mother, they can't find them neither. She believes they may have moved away or passed away years ago, and can't find any other relatives."

"I can't believe that." Cristina was just in stock of what Owen was telling her. "So, what is going to happen to Elizabeth?"

"Mrs. Smith informed me that as of this moment, she belongs to the State of Washington, which means she will have to be placed in foster care, once she is able to be released from the hospital."

At the moment, Cristina got up and was walked around in anger. She couldn't believe that this is what they were going to do with Elizabeth; putting her with a family of strangers.

"No, no Owen. They can't place that beautiful girl in foster care. She is our little girl and she is not going to any foster home," as Cristina got more and more angry.

"What else can I do? Believe me I hate the idea too."

"There has to be something you can do! I mean, you are the chief! How could you think that this is the only choice! Do you care at all about Elizabeth?"

Of course, I do care about Elizabeth!"

"Well, at this point, you have a funny way of showing it!" As she grew more upset and even started crying.

"Cristina, how do you think this make me feel? I don't want that baby girl go into the system and not knowing where she will end up! Believe me, Cristina; I don't want to lose that Elizabeth, she is the closest thing to a daughter that I believe you and me will ever have! I love her too Cristina!" As Owen sat on that bench and started crying into his hand.

Cristina went over and kneeled in front of him. She put her arms around him and hugged him. At that moment, Owen put his arms around Cristina and they both started crying. They both loved Elizabeth and hated to lose her in the foster care system. They finally broke apart and wiped their tears away.

"Owen, I am sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I love that baby and I know you do as well."

"It is ok, believe me, I was upset as well when Mrs. Smith told me."

"So, we have to figure out what we come do. So, let's go see how she is doing and then we can go home and talk about it."

Owen nodded. "Ok, let's go. I love you, Cristina."

"I love you too, Owen." They gave each other a kiss on the lips. Then they walked down to the hallway to go see Elizabeth and see how she was doing. When finally getting her to sleep, they went to their home. They were talking all night about what they could do, by 1:00 in the morning, they fell asleep.

Around 7:00 am, they woke up and got ready for their therapy session with Dr. Russ. They still didn't know what they were going to about Elizabeth, but knew they needed to make a decision fast. When finally arriving, they thought maybe asking Dr. Russ her opinion, which they agree.

"Hi, I am sorry that I am late, my son is sick and I had to take him to my mom's," as she was getting settled in the office.

"Oh, it is ok," said Owen.

"So, what has been going on? Especially, how is Elizabeth doing?"

Cristina spoke up. "She is doing well. She is getting stronger every day. In fact, I have some pictures, to show you of her," as Cristina handed her the pictures of Elizabeth.

"Oh, she is precious. I can see why she would love you both." As she flipped through the pictures, there was one that caught her eye. "Oh, I love this one. Who took this picture of Elizabeth, Owen and you?"

"Oh, our friends Meredith and Derek brought their daughter Zola to meet Elizabeth. We were just in the mood to take pictures. Meredith thought it would be cool to take a picture of the three of us."

"Well, she seems very happy with you both?"

"Well, she won't be for long."

"Why, what has happened?"

Owen spoke up. "The social worker informed me about what happened to the baby's mom and couldn't find any relatives of hers. So, they said that she belongs to the State of Washington and will be placed in foster care. We were up all night trying to figure out something for her, but nothing came to mind."

"Well, did the thought ever come to mind that maybe you both could adopt this baby girl?"

"I am sorry, what did you say?"

"You both could adopt her. You both have bonded with her and fell in love with her. I think it would be amazing to adopt this girl. I mean, look at this picture of the three of you. The three of you look like a family."

Owen and Cristina took a look at the picture and seeing how happy they were that day. Owen didn't even realize that huge life he had dreamed of having with Cristina and him. Even though Cristina didn't give birth to this baby, but they both believed that she was their daughter anywhere. They looked up at each other and smiled.

"Thanks, Dr. Russ, I think we will try that. Thanks again for your help."

"No problem. If there is any help that you need, just let me know, alright?"

"Right, well, we better get going. See you next week."

"Sure," as Dr. Russ sat there watching them leave. "By the way, I know you both have already broken one of the rules."

They looked at each other. "What are you talking about?"

"Have sex before I told you it was time?"

"How did you know?"

"You both show a guilty look on your faces when I came through the door."

"We are sorry, but..." interrupted Cristina.

"It is ok; you guys are becoming stronger as a couple than as individuals. That was one of the goals for you both to achieve. Now, go be with the baby girl. See you next week."

"Thanks, good-bye."

As they were on the way to the hospital and were excited about calling Mrs. Smith and ask her if they could adopt Elizabeth. Once pulling into the parking lot and walking toward the hospital, they were feeling happy and excited about adopting Elizabeth.

"Owen, before we go in, can we call Mrs. Smith now."

"Sure, I can't wait either."

As Owen reach out for his cell phone, their pagers went off. At the moment their happiness was put on hold for now.

**A/N: After reading, please leave a review for me of what you thought of the chapter. Plus, I would love if you could give an idea to add to the story keep it getting better.**


	7. Duty before Pleasure

**A/N: This chapter will pick up where chapter 6 left off. Enjoy!**

"Well, it looks like that call will have to wait," said Owen.

"I can't believe this is happening to us, today out of all days. We finally decided to adopt Elizabeth. Now, we get this 911 emergency page of incoming trauma coming in, which always put in the best mood for the day. Now, we have to put our happiness on hold," said Cristina, as she cried in Owens's arms.

"Hey listen, we are going to adopt Elizabeth no matter what. That beautiful, baby girl is going to be our daughter someday. We are going to raise her and teach her many things and give her as much love as we both can. Right now, we have a job to do and it can't wait," as he was assuring Cristina that everything would be ok.

"I guess you are right," as she took a deep breath and rested her forehead on his head.

"Look, adopting Elizabeth will come in time, but we have to do this job. At the end of the day, we will both sit down and make that call."

Giving each other a kiss, they walked in and got ready for the incoming trauma to come. As Cristina went into the resident's locker, the gang was telling her to hurry up that an incoming trauma was coming, lots of bodies were coming. As she sat there alone in that room, changing her clothes, she took a moment to look at the picture of Owen, Elizabeth, and her. A big smile came over her face. She was excited about this baby girl coming into her family. She took the picture and stuck it on her locker. When she was finally got dressed, she headed to the pit area to help with the incoming trauma.

Owen was feeling excited that Cristina and him decided to adopt her. He knew that he couldn't let that huge life for him and Cristina go. His gut always told him, to hang in there and things would happen and come together in time. As he changed into his scrubs, he saw the picture with him and his future family, Cristina and Elizabeth. All he could do is smile and be very happy at the same time. He took the picture and put it into his wallet and then headed to the pit area to help the trauma.

In the pit area, Cristina finally got there and ready to work, the gang was getting ready to gown up for the trauma. "Ok, what is this incoming trauma that is coming in?"

Alex spoke up. "A bus was driving a lot of students to a performing arts program, when a semi came out of nowhere and overturned or something causing an accident, which involved hitting the bus. So, a lot of patients are going to be kids."

With Meredith, her person there, she wondered if it would be too soon to tell her about adopting Elizabeth. She decided to just go ahead and tell her anyway, she was just too happy to keep this bottled in any longer.

As they were waiting outside, the air was chilling and cold, but to Cristina, the air felt even better. Meredith noticed that her friend was a little happier than usual. She knew that something was up with her friend.

"Cristina, what is going on?"

"Nothing, I am just excited about the incoming trauma. That is all!"

"You are a lair. Tell me what is going on," as Meredith was trying to figure out what was up with her. "Oh my God, Owen and you had mind-blowing sex this morning and it was awesome."

"No, it is nothing like that, but something exciting happened or will be happening to Owen and me."

"Come on, you have to tell me. I will be dying if you don't tell me why you are so happy."

"Okay, fine, I will tell you. Owen and I decided to adopt Elizabeth."

"Oh my God, that is amazing. I was hoping that you guys would adopt her. Does anyone know about this yet?"

"Not yet, we just decided today. I have wanted to tell someone else all day, but didn't know if it was too early to tell."

"Oh, Cristina, this is very good news. I am so happy for you. Now I am especially happy now for Zola."

"What do you mean, especially for Zola?"

"Now, she will have a person of her own that will be there through the good times and bad."

"Very true, but maybe in a way, let's hope that they will be more careful to not fall for attendings while they are interns in whatever profession they choose."

"That is true. I am so happy for the both of you," as they hug each other.

Owen and other attendings came out. "Ok, everyone, listen up, we are going to have many people coming. Remember to stay calm and work on them the best you can. Attendings, try to work as fast as you can if you need to go to the OR. Residents, I want you all to work in the pit area and treat the patients. These people are going to be scared, terrified, and worried, but try to remind them as calm as you can. Your priority is to attend to the patients. I trust you all, and I believe in a lot of you. So, do the best job you can and don't panic. Ok, here they come, get ready everyone."

During Owens's speech, Cristina couldn't help but be proud for being his wife. They have always had their ups and downs in the past, but things were looking good for them. In one way, she wished that they had the time to make that call to Mrs. Smith about adopting Elizabeth. She knew he was right, they were doctors and they had to save lives no matter what else was going on. On another note, she knew that he was going to be an amazing father to Elizabeth.

At that moment, the ambulances' were coming in with many people need medical attention. The residents all went there different ways to attend the patients. Cristina was working on Teddy's service that day. Their patient was a twelve year old girl, with what looked to be a cardio case. They took her to the trauma room #1 to attend to her. From what it looks like, she had internal bleeding and blood pressure was getting low. They had taken x-rays and it showed that she was bleeding internal, more than they thought. They had no choice but to rush her to the OR.

After scrubbing in, Teddy and Cristina started working on this little girl.

"Oh man, we have to find the source of the bleeding. Cristina, give me some shushing?"

"Ok, I still can't see it."

"Come on, where is the source of the bleeding."

"Let me, try something." Cristina reached her hand inside the girls crest and found where the source was, which was around the heart.

"Good job, Cristina. Let's get a scope in here to determine the damage near the heart!"

As they scope revealed the damage of her heart, they both saw that there was a whole in her heart. With very careful stitching and working together, they were able to repair the girl's heart. After five hours of surgery, they saved her heart and closed her up.

Meanwhile, Owen was working on a little boy that was more serious than the others. This boy was only eleven years old. He had head injuries and internal injuries and was rush into the OR very fast. Owen and Shepard were working on this boy together. There wasn't much time for talking, with having this boy in very crucial condition. Derek saw that the boy's brain was swelling and tried to reveal some of the pressure. Owen was repairing the liver that was damaged from the accident. They were in surgery for about six hours on this one patient. Luckily, they saved the boy's life.

While in the scrub room, Owen and Derek had a moment to rest before going to meet with the family.

"Wow, I can't believe something like this accident happened."

"I know, Owen, but the good news is that we saved them and they will be ok."

"Very true, that reminds me, I got some good news to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Cristina and I decided to adopt Elizabeth."

"Really, that is amazing. I am happy for you," as Derek shook Owens's hand, but then gave him a hug. "Well, when are you both going to adopt her?"

"Well, we were going to make the call this morning, but then this trauma happened. In fact, we are supposed to meet up tonight and make that call."

"You know what, why don't you go and make that call, I can update the family myself."

"No, I still have to do my job. Besides, I know that if something happen to Elizabeth, I would want the doctor that worked on her to update me in person."

"I understand that Owen. Believe me; I would want the same thing if it were Zola. Let's go update the family and then go be with our families."

"Hey, that sounds good."

At around 8:00 that night, Cristina was waiting in the conference room for Owen. They had promised to meet there after the trauma cases were taken care of. More time passed as she was waiting for him, she was getting more and more nervous about them adopting Elizabeth. She was pacing back and forth waiting for Owen. There was not a doubt in her mind of becoming a mother. Ten minutes later, Owen finally walked in as Cristina turned around and saw him. They walk up to each other, putting their arms around each other and kissing each other.

"I missed you," said Owen as they finally broke apart.

"I missed you too. I can't believe what happened to all those children."

"I know, I thought about what would have happened someday when Elizabeth gets older and goes to school."

"Well, at least, we have a lot of time before she starts school. That is true. Now, let's make that call, to Mrs. Smith."

"Good idea," as Owen pulled out his phone.

"Dr Hunt, that is not necessary, I am here to talk to the both of you."

They turned around and saw Mrs. Smith standing there at the door.

"Mrs. Smith, we were just about to call to tell you that we already found a family that would be perfect for Elizabeth. Cristina and I want to adopt her and raise her as our own."

"Yes, Mrs. Smith, we can't imagine our lives without her. We want to adopt her."

"Oh really, are you sure that is what you want?"

"Yes, we are sure," said Cristina and Owen at the same time.

"That is amazing, because I have something for the both of you," said Mrs. Smith as she handled them paperwork.

"These are adoption papers for Elizabeth. How did you know?"

"Well, believe it or not, I got a call from some doctor named Dr. Shirley Russ and she mentioned to me that you both were very interested in adopting her. She highly recommends you both to adopt her. She went on to tell me about what you both have been through with Elizabeth. After some thought and listening to my gut, I just knew you two would be perfect for Elizabeth."

"I can't believe she would do that for us."

"Well, however, here is the paperwork and there is going to be many things to be done. So, first thing is start filling out the paperwork. I will see you guys next week, to begin the adoption. Have a good night."

When Mrs. Smith left the room, they were more excited than ever. Their happiness was growing more and more. They started hugging and kissing with celebration.

"I can't believe this is going to happen. Let's go see how Elizabeth is doing. Plus, let's tell her the good news."

"That sounds good to me. I love you, Cristina Yang."

"I love you too, Owen Hunt," as they started kissing again.

When they got to the OB to see Elizabeth, she was a wake and seems very happy to see them. They picked her up and held her.

"You know what, Elizabeth; we both are going to adopting you. You are going to be a Hunt," said Owen.

"We love you so much, and can't wait for you to become our daughter."

As they stayed with Elizabeth the rest of the night, they were as happy as they could be. They were going to become a family finally. They were so happy and knew that things would be ok between them. They still had to work on their marriage, but at least they knew that things between them was getting better and heading into a positive direction. They're future was looking very good for them.

**A/N: Please leave a review or comment for me on what you thought. Please, share ideas with me on what to add to the story. Again thanks for reading.**


	8. Couples Therapy Session II

**A/N: Sorry for the delay of this chapter. Things came up and didn't have the time. My friend gave me the idea to write this chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

A week after Cristina and Owen decided to adopt Elizabeth, their lives got better as well as their marriage. Mrs. Hannah Smith told them that one of the things they could start with getting ready by preparing their home for Elizabeth to live and be raised in their home. Of course, it meant for them to make their home child proof and safe. Some of the things that they needed to do were putting locks on their cabinets in the kitchen, having a gate up near the entrance way to their place, and even block the fire pole. There were a lot of adjustments that needed to be done as well as getting the room ready for her to come and live with them.

During the time of preparing for Elizabeth to come, Owen felt that there were still issues that needed to be address and talked out before they become parents. One of those was the questions that he asked her one time about why she was scared or whatever about having children with him. Even though he knew the answer given that he overheard Cristina telling Elizabeth why, he believed that there was more to her answer then she had confessed. In order to have a peace of mind of raising Elizabeth together, he knew that they needed to talk about it. Dr. Russ told Owen to wait for the right time to mention it to Cristina and talk about it together, he believed that the time to talk about it was right now in this moment in time.

Cristina and Owen were both off work, and decided that it was the best time to get Elizabeth's room ready. Her room was going to be in a room, where they used for storage of things they haven't gone through yet. They were going through boxes that were mostly old things of theirs. Like old photos, books, some of Owens's medal's from his time in the army, and etc. It took a lot of time given that they were going through these old things.

While going through these boxes, Cristina was going through some of her boxes, and found photos she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hey, Owen, come here and look at these photos. You always wondered what I looked like as a kid, well here you go. I looked like a nerd, didn't I?"

"No, you were cute. But, I never thought that you wore glasses like them or your hair that short."

"Well, at the time, I didn't like long hair and those glasses were my favorite. I was a tomboy and always doing weird things. My mom hated it when I got dirty or wanted to do more science things than anything else. But, it was what I loved to do."

"I still think that you look beautiful," as he put his arms around her and kisses her cheek.

"Owen, you are my husband, you are supposed to say those things."

"Well, either way, I know that I would have loved to be friends with you," as he release her to continue on with preparing the room.

"Listen, I think that there is something that we need to talk about. I feel that we need to discuss it before Elizabeth comes here and we become parents."

"What is it Owen?"

At that moment, Owen was feeling nervous and worried about what would happen after what he had to say. He was afraid that she would get sad, run off scared, and they would be arguing about the subject. But, he knew it had to be said and talk out. So, he took one big breath and faced her.

"Ok, Cristina, do you remember before Elizabeth came into the picture, that we were talking about why you didn't want to have children or why you did shut me down when you wouldn't talk to me at all and said it was nothing?"

As she was standing there, a moment of silence came between them about what happened back then. She thought that they were passed this issue and moving on toward happiness in their lives. Cristina was a little scared of where he was really going with this.

"Owen, I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Cristina, you know what I am talking about? When I was asking you about why you were so distance and sad all the time, you always told me that nothing was wrong."

"I thought we had that settled."

"Technically, we never really talked about it. But, I believe that we should talk about it before we become parents for the first time."

"Owen, I think we are more than ready to become parents. Besides we are both in a good place in our lives. Why damage the improvements that we have done this far?"

"Well, I just feel that we need to be honest with each other. Listen; there is something that I need to tell you."

Cristina, at that moment wondered what Owen had to say. "What is it, Owen?"

"Well, remember when Elizabeth came into the hospital and you were assigned to stay with her through her first night in the NICU?"

"Yes, I remember."

"When you were staying with her, I saw you in the room and went in to see if you needed anything. I heard you talking to her and decided to stand back. While I was listening to what you were telling Elizabeth, you mentioned to her that you believe that you were afraid and scared that the same thing that happened to our child, like what happened the first time and believing that it would be your fault."

Cristina froze when she was after hearing Owens's explanation. She knew when he said "like the first time"; she knew exactly what he was talking about. The whole time they have been together, she has never told him about being pregnant before they met by Burke. Part of her never wanted to share that very bad time of her past that she didn't wanted to relive. It was what happened during that first pregnancy of being part of her reason for why she didn't want to have the baby.

Cristina automatically went into a defensive mode. "You were spying on me? Were you thinking that you would find out something, and then have I relive that experience again? Or maybe that since I don't want a child, you thought that I would have done something to Elizabeth" as she was questioning and shouting at Owen, then went back to looking through boxes.

"No, Cristina, of course, I would never spy on you or think any of those things! All I was saying is that I know why you are afraid, but I am just wondering why you didn't tell me about the first time you were pregnant and how it affected you?"

Cristina knew that she had no choice, but to spell out everything. To her, it felt like she was back into a corner and not knowing anyway out. She put down the things in a box she was going through. Owen and she pulled up chairs, as she took one big breath and explained everything to Owen.

"Ok, so you want to know about what happened to my first unborn child, right?"

Owen nodded. "Ok, here it goes, just bare with me. Around the time I was supposedly with Burke, it was mostly sex, nothing else. Well, about two months into the relationship, I got pregnant. I never got the chance to tell him and had planned on not telling him, since I was planning on getting an abortion. But, of course, Meredith she was trying to convince to tell him about the baby."

"I wondered how she convinced you to tell him."

"Well, it was not easy. When I finally got the courage to tell him and talk about it with him, he broke it off with me. He mentioned that he didn't want nothing personal to get in his way of becoming chief. So, I took that as he didn't want me or the baby."

"I bet he would have changed his mind if you said that you were pregnant."

"Well, he did find out I was pregnant, but not from me telling."

"How did he find out?"

Cristina started showing nerves and rubbed her hands together and feeling like she was about to cry. Owen could sense that the part of the story that affected her most was coming up.

"One day, I was observing his surgery when everything changed for me in my life. While I was observing, I started sweating, my purse was racing, and I was feeling very light-headed. Then I started feeling a lot of pain, sharp pain. Next thing I knew, I was on the OR floor. I heard Bailey's and Izzie's voices coming into the OR and loading me on a gallery and out of the OR. I remember saying out loud that I was seven weeks pregnant. Next thing I knew, Dr. Bailey and Dr. Montgomery had me on monitors to see what was going on. I was going in and out of consciousness, so I wasn't making out what they were saying. But, from the look on their faces it was not good."

"Oh my God," said Owen.

"Well, then they took me down to the OR. I would assume that Burke read the OR board and saw what was going on, that is how he found out about the pregnancy."

"That is never the best time to find out anything."

"Yes, that is right. About five hours later, I was in recovery and saw Bailey sitting there next to me. She told me what had happened and what she said is …" as she started sobbing and shaking a lot.

Owen just sat there in silence as he was listening to what Cristina had to say. He knew that it was hard for her to talk about it.

As Cristina started crying more, she said, "Bailey told me that what happened. It turned out to be ectopic pregnancy. The baby miscarried and they tried to save the fallopian tube, but there was too much damage done. They had no choice but to remove it. So, that is why I have been afraid of having children. I know that I should have told you, but I was afraid that you wouldn't be with me in knowing that I may or may not be able to give you children or the possibility that something like that happening and you might have blamed me or yourself for having in the OR. I was just afraid of what the outcome would be. I thought the abortion would be better to where we would hurt for a while and then move on. But, I was wrong with how things happen between us."

Owen was now frozen in the moment. He had no idea what she had been through. If he had known, he may have understood and not have been so hard on her. But, he still would have tried to talk to her when coming to children in a calm manner. At that moment, he stood up and put his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder.

"Cristina, I wish you would have told me what happened to you? I would have understood and I would have helped you through it."

"I know I should have told you about what happened. I guess I didn't trust you with knowing what had happened and thinking that you were married to a woman that was damaged and then you would leave me for someone else. But, then you almost left due to the abortion and our other problems."

"I would have never left you for being damaged, which you are not. Look at me."

Cristina turned around and looks at Owen face to face.

"From the moment that I saw you, I knew that you were the woman for me. You are most beautiful, intelligent, funniest, and bright woman that I have ever known. I always knew, without a doubt in mind that you would be my wife someday, but also be the mother to my children."

Cristina smiled and kissed him on the lips. When they broke apart, she said, "I always hoped that you would be my future husband and we would grow old together."

"Well, we both are going to get our wishes for each other. I know that we are going to adopt Elizabeth, but I am still hoping that we will still be a happy family together."

"I think we will. I think that I am going to trust you a little more. Maybe some time down the road, we will be able to expand our family, once Elizabeth is settled in and a little bit older. Right now, let's try to get this room ready for Elizabeth."

Owen decided on something else that they could be for the remaining time of the day. "That sounds like a good idea, but I think I got another thing in mind." He bent down and picked her up.

"Owen, what are you doing" she asked and giggled at what he was doing.

"Well, I don't want to spend the whole day off with clearing a room, which will take more than a day to do. Besides, I think we are ready for a break, a very long break in our bed for an hour or two of mind-blowing sex."

"Well, I guess I have to say that agreeing with you, Mr. Owen" as they made their way to their bedroom for quality time.

They make their way to their bedroom and made mind-blowing sex. For the first time in Cristina's life, she knew that she chose the best man to be her husband. She was happy to be a wife and soon a new mother.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment for me on what you thought about it. Get ready, the next chapters will be dealing with the procedures of adoptions and continuing their marriage therapy. **


	9. Adopting Elizabeth part I

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Things came up in life. But, for these chapters, I wanted to add in about what happens during the time of couples adopting. Enjoy!**

For anyone who wants to adopt a child, it is never an easy process, but more of a process that goes on and on over a period of time. Not easy in ways of financial, completing home studies, and other legal actions in and out of family court. It the end, it benefits that once completing these steps of adoption, you get a new member of your family. Adoption agencies are always encouraged with giving a child a new home and a family to love and raise them into adults.

Owen and Cristina were doing everything that needed to be done for them adopting Elizabeth. A lot of these ways were having the support of Mrs. Hannah Smith, the social worker to encourage them and provide advice to them. Also they hired an attorney that specializes in helping couples with adoptions, Sarah Lembke. She was willing to help Owen and Cristina in adopting Elizabeth. Things were coming together for them and they hoped that things would be taken care of before Elizabeth was to be released from the hospital.

They worked hard on getting their home together in order to show that their home would be great place to raise Elizabeth. One time Cristina thought of moving into a house like Meredith's house. But, Owen assured her that they would show that their home would be a great place to raise a child, especially living in an old firehouse. On the day that Mrs. Smith was coming over for a home study with Owen and Cristina, Owen got called into the hospital for a big incoming trauma. Cristina was very upset that he was really going on this important day for them. But, he promised her that he would be back before she left. As he kissed her good-bye, he said that things would be ok.

A few hours later, Mrs. Smith came to the firehouse for her inspection. After ringing the door bell, Cristina ran down to get the door and took a deep breath.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Smith, please come on in," as Cristina welcomed her.

"Thank you, Cristina. Like I have told you before, please call me Hannah. 'Mrs. Smith' makes me feel very old."

"Of course, Hannah. Please come in."

"Now, before I begin inspection, I need you to admit on the record that this is where you are planning to raise Elizabeth" as Hannah started her note-taking.

"Yes, madam. Owen and I are planning to raise her in this home. We both have been working very hard on our home to get it ready to raise Elizabeth. Let's go up to the living quarters of the building."

As they started upstairs, Cristina mentally noted that it would be best to answer every question and point out the adjustments that have been made. At the same time, she hoped that Owen would be back soon, if not, he was a dead man when he did get home.

Once reaching the living quarters, Hannah pointed out the new entrance to their home. "Cristina, I see that a door has been built here along with a glass window into seeing who is coming. Why did you do this?"

"Yes, Owen and I know that when a child begins to crawl and/or walk, that they need to be more protected. Like with this door, it will keep her from falling down the stairs and keeping her safe. Plus, the window let's everyone inside know who is coming and who is going. Putting in this window was Owens's idea to add to the house."

"Well, that is a good start insuring Elizabeth's safety. Speaking of Owen, where is he?"

"He will be here soon, the hospital called him. But, he will be back soon."

"Fair enough, let's see the rest of the house." She looked around, seeing the environment of where and how Cristina and Owen lived and hopefully soon will be bringing Elizabeth to live here as well. When seeing the kitchen, it seemed pretty safe, like seeing the knife set against the wall on the counter. The kitchen was safe in Hannah's book.

Heading into the living room, she saw good wide open space along with furniture and other things. But, there were some breakable, glass things that would be in reach of a child. "Cristina, your living room is beautiful, but I have noticed that there are quite a bit of breakable items that would be in reach for Elizabeth, once she is bigger."

"Yes, I understand that there are still breakable things around the living room, but we are still moving a lot of things around. I promise that before Elizabeth comes to live here, we will be seeing that things like that or other things that may cause her more harm will be taken care of."

At the very moment before Hannah was done in the living room, Owen finally showed up. He had hurried home as soon as he got out of surgery. It almost seemed like he was speeding just to get home. He hopes that the fact that he was gone would not affect their chance of adopting Elizabeth. After finally arriving and catching his breath, he hoped he was not too late.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Smith, I apologize for being late for this meeting. I got a call to come to the hospital for a trauma that was coming. So, I am sorry for being late."

"Owen, there is no need to apologize to me. Those kinds of things will happen. It was a good thing that one of you was here. Now, if none of you were here without rescheduling this meeting that would be bad. Owen, please call me Hannah like I have many times. "

"Yes, madam, I will do that." Owen finally felt relieved that they still had a chance of adopting Elizabeth.

"Well, so far everything seems to be looking ok for bringing a child into this house."

As Mrs. Smith examined the rest of the living room as well as master bedroom, Owen and Cristina walked over to the other side of the room to talk. Owen could see that Cristina still looked nervous and worried. So, he knew that she needed a little chat with her to calm her down and assure her that things were going to be ok.

"How has it been going here, Cristina?"

"I guess ok. I have been pointing out things to her that we have changed. I have even answered her questions. Owen, what if she changes her mind about us adopting Elizabeth base on where we live? Or maybe she thinks that we are not good parents enough for Elizabeth?"

"Listen, calm down and take a deep breath. We can only do what we can. Remember what Sarah told us. She said that adoption for any couple is not easy, including home studies. If we show to be honest, and willing to be the best parents in the world, than we will be fine."

"I know I just want the best for Elizabeth." Cristina was looking more worried.

"I want the best for Elizabeth, too. I love her too. Even if they decide that we are not the best parents for her, then maybe…" said Owen as he was interrupted by Cristina.

"No, we can't think like that. We are going to be her family, as we have always been. We can't ever give up on her," said Cristina, with a determined look on her face.

"We both will not give up on Elizabeth, I promise," said Owen as he turned to hug her and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

After a few moments of Hannah observing the master bedroom and living room, she took pictures into given more of an idea of their home. From what she saw, it seemed to be fit enough to raise any child. Plus, any child would love to live in a place like this. But, there was still the rest of the home that needed to be looked at.

"Ok, it seems the home is pretty good to raise a child in, but have you both been getting the nursery or her room ready for Elizabeth?"

"Yes, madam, here is the room. Owen and I have been working hard on this room as well. We hope that she will like it when she sees it. Well, here it is, Hannah." Cristina opened the door to the room that was once their storage room, which was turned into a nursery for a future baby Hunt.

As Hannah entered the room, she thought it was a very beautiful room. The walls were painted with purple and blue with stars that are drawn onto the walls. Plus, they have appealed to install a window that would bring more light into the room. The floor was hardwood like the rest of the house, but had a pink Panda Bear rug in the middle of the room. There was a changing table, drawer with clothes in them already, a rocking chair, toy box with toys in it. Then, there was a cradle that looked very antique, but restored. The room was beautifully done.

"Well, this room was beautiful done; I can tell you both worked really hard on this room. It really looks promising for Elizabeth. I did notice that the cradle looks very antique, but in very good condition. I don't believe I seen these cradles around before."

Owen spoke up. "That is because my mom gave it to us when we mentioned to her that we were going to adopting Elizabeth. I have had it restored and fixed it for her."

"Well, it is a very good, stable one. I see her having many good sleepy nights in this bed. Oh, wait, this is interesting," as Hannah saw something when taking a second look at the cradle.

"What is it madam," asked Cristina.

"Well, it seems that there are initials curved into the cradle. It looks to be an "O" and an "H" inside the bed."

Owen spoke up again. "Huh, I didn't notice that before. But, don't worry that will be fixed as well."

Hannah had a theory about the cradle, but didn't ask too much because it was not a big deal. "No, Owen that is fine."

However, Cristina started having this feeling the Owen wasn't completely honest about the cradle. It was like he knew something more about it than he was letting on. For now, she was going to let it go, but she would be questioning him about it later, as she made a mental note of it.

As Hannah was finishing taking her notes about their home and taking her pictures, she let it be known that she was ready to pass judgment on their home. As they left Elizabeth's room, they went into the living room to hear what Hannah had to say.

"We, from what I have seen, you two seem to be willing to provide a good and stable home for Elizabeth. One thing that I like was the fact that you two live in a home that was once a firehouse. Any child would love to live in a place that was a firehouse. I could see when Elizabeth gets older that she would be sliding down that fire pole.

"Another thing is the adjustments that you both have made to ensure her safety and protection shows to me and I am sure to the others in family court that you both are ready to be parents. I have seen many homes where the couples didn't have to make so many adjustments and still passed. You both have made a great home for her.

"Lastly, her room is beautifully done. It shows that you both want the best for her. There is plenty of room for her, especially when she gets older. In my opinion, this home is a good home to raise a child in. I will be putting these notes and pictures together and getting ready to present them to the Judge Selma Anne on the day you are to be present there. Well, I better go, talk to you two later."

"Thanks, for coming Hannah. Here let me show you out," as Owen helped her out the door downstairs.

As Owen was showing Hannah out the door, Cristina was upstairs alone and feeling happy about the meeting today. Passing a test or exam was always important to her. This meeting felt like a test that she wasn't going to pass. She never thought she would want a baby much less becoming a mother. But, with Elizabeth in their lives and being a team player along with Owen, things were really coming together for them.

A few minutes later, Owen came back upstairs to Cristina. Owen could see the happiness over Cristina's face. He started to believe that Elizabeth would become a member of their family. "Well, Cristina, I think that meeting went very well for us. Hey, let's go meet Meredith and Derek at Joe's Bar to celebrate."

"Wait Owen, I need to ask you something that has been bothering."

"What is it, Cristina? Is it about the meeting, because Hannah said it went well?"

"No, not the meeting with Hannah, but it has to do with the cradle."

"I thought you liked the cradle. Especially that it was restored and fixed well for Elizabeth. "

"I do love the cradle. I get the feeling that you know more about the cradle than you are letting it be known. Maybe like that was your cradle when you were a baby, especially given that your initials are curved into the cradle."

"Okay, Cristina, yes the cradle was mine, but I did have it restored for Elizabeth."

Cristina smiled and said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that it didn't matter to you."

"Wait, you had a brother and a little sister, if your initials are curved in the cradle, where did they sleep."

"Here is the story. The story behind the cradle is when my parents started their family, which of course was my brother, Thomas; he was given a cradle where my father curved his initials on the cradle. Before I came, they decided that someday their children were going to need cradles for their children; I got one of mine own as well as did my sister, Lauren. Once we grew out of them, my mom and dad put them up for knowing that someday when we had our own children, we would have a cradle and not need to purchase one. All we would need to do is restore it and have it fixed up for our own children."

"Oh, that is sweet and smart thinking of your parents."

"Yes, so when Elizabeth becomes a member of our family, than I will curve her name in the cradle."

"I think that is sweet, but what will happen if we give Elizabeth a little brother someday."

"Well, we will decide that together when that day comes. But, for now, let's take this one step at a time. "

"That sounds good to me. For right now, let's bring home our little girl someday."

"You said it, Mrs. Hunt," as he laid a kiss her on her lips.

"I love it when you call me that. Now, let's go celebrate this victory so far."

"Yes, let's go."

Owen and Cristina headed to the bar to celebrate with their friends. As they were driving down to the bar, they both knew that this was one victory that they won. But, the true victory will come when they get to have and raise Elizabeth as their own. Their next step was to go to family court and show the judge that they would be good parents. But, for now they were enjoying the victory that they have won together.

Before walking into the bar, Cristina pushed Owen up against the wall and started really kissing him. It was much like the way he kisses her outside of Joe's bar that one night.

"What was that for?" Owen looking confused, but loving the kiss.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am glad that I am married to you. You make me stronger everyday with your love and support as a lovely husband and as my person."

"You are welcome for that, Mrs. Hunt," as he took her hand and both went inside together. Once inside, they joined Meredith and Derek for a little celebration for passing their meeting of proving they would be good parents to Elizabeth. They relaxed and enjoyed themselves for the real battle was coming up for them in adopting Elizabeth.

**A/N: Please leave a comment or review on how you thought of the chapter.**


	10. Adopting Elizabeth part II

**A/N: Another part of adoptions is going back and forward to Family Court. Enjoy!**

Adoptions are never easy for any one that wants to adopt a child and raise them as their own. With the legal actions that must be done, home studies, meetings on and off with social workers, agencies, and lawyers is never ending. The prize at the end of all that craziness is all worth it when it comes to bringing a new member into your home, into your lives. It is a battle that can almost make you lose hope for a happy ending, but when things come together and turn out better for the couple getting a new member of their family.

Owen and Cristina had been working hard to adopt Elizabeth. Their court date was coming up and both were really nervous about that date. They knew to dress nice and to be there on time. Of course, Cristina was always was known for getting to any place that she had to be at least thirty minutes before the schedule time. Owen knew that they would have no problem getting to family court on time.

On an April morning, Owen and Cristina were getting ready to go to the family court for their court session on adopting Elizabeth. Owen was ready to go being in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the both of them. However, Cristina was still in the bathroom getting ready with putting on makeup and getting dressed. While getting dressed, Cristina suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Owen heard her vomiting and decided to check on her.

Owen knocked on the bathroom door and he said, "Cristina, are you ok?"

Cristina didn't answer him, while she was vomiting. Owen still stuck by the door hoping that she was ok. When she was finally was done, she opened the door for Owen. She walked right past him and sat on the bed. Owen went and got her a glass of water and a cold wash cloth to wipe her face with.

"Sorry, I don't know why I got a sick. I am especially sorry that you had to see hear that."

"It's going to be ok. Remember, sickness and health. If you want, we can see if they will reschedule until you are feeling well. I am sure that they will understand."

"No, Owen, we can't do that. I will be fine. It was probably something that I ate last night. I am fine. Let me freshen up a little bit and then we will eat some breakfast. Believe me I will feel better."

"Ok, I will make sure that there is a light breakfast ready for you just in case."

"Thanks, Owen. I am feeling better," as she lend her head up against his than went back in the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"Good, but I am not kissing you right now," as they both were laughing.

As Owen went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, Cristina went back into the bathroom to freshen herself up again. For a moment she looked in the mirror, she realized that what she was about to do. When she walked out of the bathroom and finished getting ready, by her bedside she saw the picture of Elizabeth smiling along with Owen and herself. Cristina was filled with joy and happiness that Owen was going to get a baby he wanted and Cristina she was getting more than she ever wanted.

As they arrived at the courthouse, they met up with Derek and Meredith to help in being there for support and witnesses in helping them show what good parents they would make. Cristina was getting more nervous as they were about to walk into the building. Owen put his hand into Cristina's, making her know that neither one of them was alone in this nor would face whatever happens together. They both were a team; they were taught in their couple's therapy to be.

When they walked into the courtroom, they were met by their lawyer, Sarah Lembke.

"Hey, how are we doing today?"

"Doing ok, we are both nervous and worried," as Owen spoke for the both of them.

"Well, you both don't have anything to be worried about. Just be as honest as you can be. Once the judge hears your testimonies and sees you both, than everything will be ok and you both will have a new member of your family. Ok, it is about to start, everyone take your seats, please."

Cristina took a look around the courtroom; saw a lot of familiar faces. Of course, there was Derek and Meredith, their best friends for years. There was also their couple's therapist Dr. Russ, she would be one of the witnesses. Then there was Hannah Smith, the social worker that was assigned to Elizabeth's case when she finish came to the hospital. Lastly, there was attorney for the state of Washington, Shonda Rhimes, who was a real hard prosecutor for the state. The nerves were really setting until she saw the Judge Selma Anne came into the room.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Selma Anne, persistently."

"You all may be seated," as she took the gavel on the base. "Ok, we are here to discuss the custody and adoptions of the young baby girl. Ms. Lembke, please present first."

"Your honor, we are here to prove that Dr. and Mrs. Owen Hunt are the right couple to adopt this baby girl. For one, they have been a part of her life since the first moment she was found in the hospital. Now, they are both surgeons, but they have done everything possible to insure that Elizabeth will come into their lives. They have bonded with her and have their home ready for her. Plus, I have people here in court today as well as themselves that think they are more than willing to be parents to the precious baby girl."

"Thank you Ms. Lembke, now Ms. Rhimes, let's hear from you."

"Well, I believe that this couple is a strong and capable married couple. But, some parts of their history leave me as should the rest of you be wondering if they are more than able to be the best parents for the job. So, allow me to prove that they are not the best choice for this baby girl in choice."

"Ok, now hearing both your sides, we will hear witness now. Ms. Lembke, please call your first witness."

"My first witness in Meredith Grey," said Ms. Lembke, getting ready to proceed.

Meredith approached the stand as she swore on the bible.

"Now, Ms. Grey, how long have you known the Owen Hunt and Cristina Yang?"

"I have known Cristina Yang since we were interns at Seattle Grace Hospital. I met Owen about four years ago."

"How would describe Cristina as a person?"

"She is very hard working person, ambitions, smart, and always there when you need someone. She is a very good friend to me and always spending time with my daughter."

"How would you describe Owen Hunt as a person?"

"Well, I have to admit that he and I have not always see eye to eye. But, I believe he is a good man, good Chief of Surgery, and a good husband to Cristina."

"With all the years that you have known them as a couple, do you think they are more capable of being good parents?"

"Yes, they have been through a lot that made them stronger together, so, yes I believe they can do anything as long as they face them together."

"Thank you, Ms. Grey. Your witness, Ms. Rhimes."

"I have no questions for this witness, your honor."

As the questioning continues with Derek and with Dr. Russ, things seemed to be good for Owen and Cristina. When Hannah was being questioned and cross examined by Ms. Rhimes, she presented her notes and photos of their home and shown in many ways that these two full and ready to be parents.

"Ok, everybody we are going to be taking a lunch break. Court is adjured," as the gravel hit the desk.

At that moment, Sarah got up and putting her papers into her briefcase. Then turned to Owen and Cristina about what would be up next. "Ok, things are looking great for the both of you. Now, Owen, they will be questioning you next. So, just answer questions honestly and everything will be ok."

"Ok, what kind of things do you think they might be asking me?"

"Well, like…hey, is she ok? She doesn't look so good," as Sarah took notice that Cristina appearance.

At that moment, Cristina who was doing fine during the time in court, started looking very pale like she was going to faint. Owen looked at her and knew that he knew that something was really wrong with Cristina. With her vomiting a lot this morning, his gut feeling was telling him that she was not going to get better.

"Cristina, have a seat. Derek will you go and get orange juice or something to settle her stomach."

"Ok, I will be right back."

Meredith turned to Cristina. "Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"No, Meredith, I am fine. I can't leave here. This is the day that could determine if we get Elizabeth or not. I can't just leave because I am sick. Remember I worked a 24 hour shift with a 102 fever at work. Believe me Meredith, I can do this. I can…" as Cristina fainted into the floor.

"Owen, come here quick! She just fainted."

"I knew we should have stayed home." Owen whipped out his phone and dialed 911. "Yes, hello this is Dr. Owen Hunt, Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital. I need an ambulance at the Union County Courthouse. My wife has fainted and is going in and out of consciousness. Yes thank you. They are on the way, Cristina, please hanging in there."

At that moment, Judge Selma Anne, seeing commotion going on in her courtroom, walked over to see what was going on.

"What is going on, Mr. Hunt? Is your wife ok?"

"Sorry, my wife has fainted and we just called an ambulance for her to go to the hospital."

"Ok, great, I hope she is ok. I will get everyone at. Ok, everyone, out of the courtroom now! I will go wait for the ambulance. Sarah will come with me."

"Thanks, your honor," as he nodded to the judge. His attention turned back toward taking care of his wife. "Come on Cristina, stay with me, please."

Minutes later, the ambulance arrived and they began to work on her. Her heart rate was low and knew that they had to get her to the hospital. When they loaded Cristina into the ambulance, Owen jumped in the back to ride with her. Meredith and Derek got into their car and followed behind.

Once arriving at the hospital, Cristina was taken into trauma room #1; Dr. Webber was on-call and took her case. He was advised Owen that he needs to stay out of the room while they worked on her. Owen then left the room, but stood outside the room and watched them work on his wife. Derek and Meredith stayed there with him and told him that he didn't need to watch them working on his wife. So, the three of them went into the waiting room and waited for word.

In the meantime, Dr. Webber and Dr. Bailey were working on Cristina into see what was wrong with her. Bailey got an ultrasound machine into seeing what was wrong with her abnormal. It was first expecting that her kidney infections or something. When the machine was showing what was going on inside of Cristina.

"Dr. Webber, I think you need to check this out."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Please leave a review or comment about what you thought about the story. Stay tune for Chapter 11.**


	11. Adopting Elizabeth part III

While Dr. Webber and Dr. Bailey were seeing the monitor, they were both taken back from what they saw; Cristina's blood pressure was rising up more. They saw that there was a large amount of fluid that was building up in her abdomen, which cause her appendix rupture. In this case, her heart was pumping faster than usual, so they paged Teddy to the trauma room.

When Teddy arrived within minutes of the page, she was stocked to see that the patient was her best resident. She started working on her and discovered that the fluid that was building up in her abdomen was being caused by the appendix and needed to be taken care of if they were going to save her. Dr. Bailey made it clear that there was something else that needed to be taken into account before they went up to the OR. Right then, Teddy said that they needed to go up to the OR now. Before they could leave, her heartbeat was pumping harder than usual, so Teddy shocked her heart to slow it down, which seemed to work and then left to go to the OR.

While they were making their way to the OR, Owen looked up and saw them moving Cristina toward the elevators. Owen got up to and ran so fast that both Derek and Meredith couldn't stop him. He just had to get an update of his wife now, not later.

"Richard, please tell how she is doing?"

"Owen, we are taking her to the OR right now. I will send someone out to update you as soon as I can."

"Richard, please tell me something about my wife? I demand to know!"

Richard knew at that moment Owen wasn't the Chief of Surgery or a doctor, he was just another worried husband that every doctor see on the job. While loading her into the elevator, Richard decided to tell him something about his wife's condition.

"Owen, Cristina condition is crucial at this time. If we don't get her up to the OR right now, both her and the baby will die," as he turned to go into the elevator to go to the OR.

For a moment, Owen thought he heard Richard say "baby", but wasn't for sure if that was right.

"Wait," as he stopped the elevator doors from closing. "Richard, did you say what I think you said?"

Richard stepped forward, and said, "Yes, Owen. Cristina's pregnant. Now, we must go," as Richard said with the elevator doors closed.

Owen walked over to the wall and lend up against it. He could not believe that what he had just heard from Richard. Cristina was pregnant again with a child that they created together. For a moment he was happy about them having a baby together. He had always hoped that they would be given another chance to have a baby of their own. However, he was also thinking Elizabeth. They were in the middle of adopting Elizabeth and still had to go to court to complete the adoption process. Now, two babies were about to become members of Owen and Cristina's lives.

While thinking about this unborn child and another baby that they were about to adopted, he also knew that his wife was crucial and possibly may not make it. He feared that if he lost Cristina, he would be losing the woman he loved. His family would be gone before his eyes. Just the thought of loosing Cristina was killing him. If fact, he all the sudden felt sick to his stomach and ran into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Derek went into the bathroom to check on Owen. Mark, who was down the hallway saw Owen in distress and was going to see if he was ok. These two men, that didn't get along with Owen when he first came to Seattle Grace and now, were like brothers to Owen, stood there and waited until Owen was ready to come out.

When Owen finally came out, Derek asked, "Owen, are you ok?" Owen nodded, but not saying a word. He just splashed water on his face.

"Owen, I know that Cristina will be ok. She is a fighter."

"I know she is a fighter, but Richard told me that there is something more that is going on with Cristina than even I thought. This morning, I knew she was sick to her stomach and wanted to reschedule the court date until she felt better. But, I listened to her when she said that we needed to go no matter what to ensure that we would adopt Elizabeth. Now, I may lose more than I thought now."

Derek, at that moment, believes that there was more going on with Cristina than he was letting them know about. He cared about Cristina's well-being considering that his wife and she were best friends. He decided at that moment that he would ask.

"Owen, what is it that Richard told you?"

Owen turned around to face them. He took a deep breath. Then he finally said, "He said that her condition is very crucial and needed to get to the OR immediately. Plus, he mention something that if her condition didn't become stable that her and the baby will not make it."

"Wait, did you just say that she and the baby will not make it," asked Mark.

"Yes," as Owen turned to Mark. "Cristina is pregnant!"

Derek and Mark didn't know what to say to Owen at that moment. They knew that they were in the middle of adopting Elizabeth. Now the fact that Cristina was pregnant with their child, this may add problems to their lives even more. They knew that if Owen ever wanted a big family with Cristina, than he was going to get it.

"Wow, Owen that is great," as Mark spoke up with Derek shaking his head.

"How is that great Mark? My wife and my unborn child that we were not planning for could die in the OR! Plus, I have another daughter that I will be adopting soon that I may have to raise without Cristina! You are saying that is great!"

"No, Owen, I am saying that if Cristina makes it, than Cristina and you will have two babies to rise," as Mark tried to help the situation, but realized it was not helping.

Finally, Derek came into play, "Look, Owen, right now, she has the best surgeons working on her and your child. Believe me, she will make. She has never given up on anything in her life, especially someone that she loves that is standing in this bathroom right now worried about her."

"You are right Derek. Sorry, Mark, I am just worried about her."

"Look, let's go back in the lobby and wait for word, ok. Besides, we have to fill in Meredith as well."

As Owen, Derek, and Mark walked out of the bathroom and went to the waiting room where Meredith and Zola was wondering where they went.

Meanwhile, the doctors in the OR were doing everything they could to save Cristina's life as well as the unborn child. The only doctor that could be there for the baby was Robbins. She and Karev were monitoring the baby; she could see that the baby life was in danger if they didn't get the bleeding under control.

"The baby's heart rate is dropping, if we don't get Cristina pressure back to normal, the baby will not make it," said Robbins as she was monitoring the baby's functions.

"Ok, we don't have an OB on-call that I trust, so let's call Montgomery."

Bailey jumped in, "Sir, she is on leave with her child. There is no way to reach her now."

Teddy started thinking of someone that would do the job and it was someone that she had known for years. "Dr. Webber, I know someone that could get here within a matter of minutes. I have known her for years. She is the best OB surgeon that I know. Believe me, giving that this is Cristina; I know Owen would allow her to come. Her name is a Ratliff, Dr. Lori Ratliff."

"Fine, nurse, get a hold of this Dr. Ratliff and see if she will come. I hope she is as good as you say she is," said Richard, as he continued to work on Cristina.

"Believe me, Richard, I trust her and I know that Owen would trust her too, especially coming to his wife and his family."

About thirty minutes later, the doctor that Teddy had been requested to help Cristina Yang arrived at the hospital. Another five minutes later, she was on her way to the OR and suit up for the operation.

"Dr. Webber, I am Dr. Ratliff, the OB surgeon you requested. So, what have we got here?"

Teddy jumped in and updated her on the condition of the Cristina. Robbins updated the status of the baby, which showed that the baby was still in crucial condition. At that moment, she jumped in to operate on the baby. They all continued to operate for the next few hours. When they were finally done operating on Cristina and sent her to recovery, they scrubbed out to go update the family.

"Teddy, I thought that was you, but I wasn't for sure," as she hugged Teddy. "It has been a long time.

"Yes, it has," as they broke apart.

"How do you two know each other?"

"Oh, sir, I didn't know how to say this before, but she is related to Owen."

"She is what?"

"She is Owens's baby sister. She was the only one that I could think of that would be able to help the baby. After all, she knows Hunt babies the best."

"Ok, but let us go update Owen and Dr. Ratliff please stay with Cristina."

"No problem. I will see you all in a minute."

As they made their way to their to waiting room, they knew that they would still be in stock, but treated it like any other patient's family, but knowing that they could not do that.

Owen looked up to see them coming towards them. So many thoughts go through his head. But, all he knew he could do was hope for the best.

"Owen, we got Cristina's condition is stable and everything is looking great."

"That is great," breathing a sigh of relief. "What about the baby?"

"The baby is stable as well. Thank to Dr. Ratliff, she was able to keep the baby stable while we operate on Cristina."

"You mean my sister is here in Seattle."

Teddy jumped in and said, "She was the only person I could think of that would be able to save the baby, especially a Hunt offspring."

"Thanks, Teddy. Can I go see my wife?"

"Sure, I will take you all there."

Owen, Derek, and Meredith followed Richard and Teddy down to Cristina's room. As they arrived at her room, Owen saw his sister charting on the counter. He walked to her and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you, for everything."

"No problem that is what families are for, right?"

Finally getting goes, and Owen said, "You are right."

A nurse interrupted the little reunion, "Doctor, Dr. Yang is waking up."

Owen decided to go into the room while everyone went somewhere else to give them some time together. Owen went by her bed side and ran his fingers through her hair. After five minutes, she woke up and wondered what was going on.

"Oh my God, Owen, I ruined our chance to adopted Elizabeth," said Cristina with her heart breaking and starting crying."

"No, no Cristina. The Judge told me that once you were feeling better, we would pick up where we left off in court."

"That is great. But, Owen, what happened to me."

"Well, it turns out that your appendix rupture and cause build up in the abdomen. But, there was another matter that needed to be taken care of as well, while you were in the OR."

"What is it, Owen? Please tell me."

"Cristina, they also saw that you are five weeks pregnant. But, thanks to a good OB surgeon, she helped save the baby."

"You mean I am five weeks pregnant. Oh, my God, you have got to be joking."

Owen shook his head, which let her know that she was really pregnant. Then she looked up and could not believe it.

"Cristina, I know that we are going to adopt Elizabeth, but we need to decide if we going to have this one inside of you. But, I need to know, if you are going to keep this baby or not?"

TO BE CONTIUNED…


	12. Adopting Elizabeth part IV

**A/N: Here is the conclusion that will determine Owen and Cristina will get to adopt Elizabeth. Of course, we last left where Owen and Cristina were expecting another member to their family or were they. We know Owen wants both Elizabeth and this unborn child that apparently was on the way. Now, the decision is up to Cristina. So, enjoy reading chapter 12.**

A week had pass since Cristina had surgery on her appendix as well as on their unborn child. She took a week to get rested up before returning to court for the adoption case of Elizabeth. Both Owen and Cristina were nervous and excited about the adoption. It had been a long time battle, and were about to reach the finish line. This day in family court would determine the future of their family.

As Owen and Cristina got in the truck to head to family court, the nervous and excitement was starting to build up even more. While riding in the truck, Cristina started thinking about visiting Elizabeth before going to hospital. She had not seen her for a whole week. She really missed her and hoped that she would still remember her.

"Hey, Owen, do you think that we would have time to make a trip to the hospital?"

"Why are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, Owen I am fine. I was starting to really miss Elizabeth. I wonder if we could pay her visit before going to the courthouse. "

"Well, we really don't have to be there until 10:30 am. So, yes let's go see her. Besides, I think seeing she before going to court will bring us some good luck."

They arrived at the hospital at 9:30 am to come and see Elizabeth. As they went up to the predicate wring, they both took deep breaths and held hands. When they arrived at her room where she was at, she was awake and playing with the nurse.

When they knocked on the door, the nurse looked up to see Owen and Cristina there.

"Hey, Elizabeth, look who came to see you."

At that moment, Elizabeth looked up and saw these two people that she knew very well. She smiled at them and flapping her arms in showing that she was happy to see them. Owen and Cristina walked over to pick her up.

Cristina walked over and took Elizabeth from her arms. "Hey big girl, how are you doing? I am sorry that we haven't seen you for a while."

"Well, if you are going to be in here with her, I am going to check on the other children. I promise I will not be long."

Owen spoke up, "Of course, we will be fine."

"Thanks, I promise I will be back in five or six minutes, as the nurse left the room."

"Well, Elizabeth, it looks like the three of us have a few moments together."

Cristina and Owen sat on the floor with Elizabeth and played with her. When they first met her, she was only six months old. Now, she was about one year old, and starting to do more things than she was able to do. Owen had been working with her while Cristina was in the hospital recovering. With having some time together, Owen decided it was time for Elizabeth to show Cristina what she can do.

He picked her up to where she would stand up and said to her, "Ok, baby girl, are you ready to show Cristina what you can do now." She showed excitement with her smile and arms flipping. "Ok, let's show her."

Owen turned her around and had her standing up to face Cristina. Cristina was excited and nervous of what she was about to do. A minute later, Elizabeth with a smile on her face, started walking toward Cristina. Elizabeth walking to her, brought tears to her eyes as she saw how happy Elizabeth was. She ended up in Cristina's arms and gave her a hug.

"Good girl, that was great," said Cristina as her voice was breaking.

"We both have been working on it for you."

"This was a surprise for me. I am so proud of you."

Cristina looked up at Owen with seeing a smile on his face. She decided to tell Elizabeth something in seeing how see would react. She turned Elizabeth around to face her.

"Hey, Elizabeth, how would you feel if we had another member of our family? I hope you will be happy with a little brother or little sister." She smiled and showed excitement with flipping her arms.

Owen spoke up, "I think that she is happy with that idea."

"I agree with you. "

As the nurse came back into the room, Owen and Cristina decided that it was time to go. They both gave Elizabeth hugs and kisses. They left the room and headed to family court together.

They got to family court at 10 :20 am, just in time for them to make their appearance in the adoption of Elizabeth. They walked in the courtroom and took their seats with their attorney Sarah Lembkre. The prosecutor, Shonda Rhimes, took her seat as the judge took her seat on the bench.

Judge Selma Anne spoke, "You all may be seated. Now, before we continue, Dr. Yang are you feeling ok to proceed."

"Yes, madam. I am feeling a lot better."

"Ok, let us begin. Ms. Lembkre, please call your witness."

"We are calling Dr. Owen Hunt." Owen got up and took his seat to be questioned.

"Now, Dr. Hunt, how long have Dr. Yang and you been together and known each other?"

"I have known Dr. Yang for about four years now. She is one of the most amazing people that I have ever met. She is someone that I knew from the moment that I first saw her I knew that she was someone that I had to know. To this day, I have not regretted it for one minute."

"Do you believe that Cristina would be a good mother to Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I do. She is so good to her, and I see her love for Elizabeth grow every day."

"Thank you, Dr. Hunt. Your witness Ms. Rhimes."

"Dr. Hunt, according to the record, it says that you were in the army for five years?"

"Yes, that is corrected. I was a major in the army second forward surgical. I was in a platoon with twenty men and women, including myself."

"Then, it says that you were given an honorable discharge. Explain that to the court."

"I was honorably discharged due to what happened to my platoon."

"What happened to your platoon?"

"One day, we were working on some patients that were brought to us. Little did we know that a RP ambush was heading to us? We were working on getting the patients out on planes. They came upon us and started firing at us. The outcome was we got a few of the patients on the planes, but the others were killed along with the 19 men and women in the unit."

"Wow that is very tragic. That must have affected you a lot. "

"Yes, it did."

"Explain to us, how it affected you?"

Sarah got up and said, "I object, your honor."

"Over ruled, Dr. Hunt please answers the question."

"I was very distant from forming friendships with anyone I would have night terrors. There would be nights where I wouldn't sleep. I was having panic attacks. Our therapist at Seattle Grace Hospital, Dr. Wyatt, she had diagnosed me having PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I did get the help in dealing with it and learning to manage it."

"To this day, do you have episode or night terrors about the war?"

Owen was quiet for a moment and then said, "Yes, I do. I know I always will, but I have been learning along with Cristina of dealing and managing together."

"Let's say that we allow you to adopt Elizabeth. But, you will be alone with her as well as with this new baby that is on the way. Will you be to handle two of these children, without too much stress coming out in going into violent rages?"

Owen really felt angrier toward this woman, although the thought had crossed his mind as well. He looked at Cristina, sitting at the table and smiled at him. The answer finally came to him.

"Madam, I survived five years of war in Iraq. Plus, I made it thought the after war with Cristina as well as my friends and colleagues at work. I am a trained trauma surgeon who always knows how to how handle very stressful situations on a daily basis. But, most of all, I love Elizabeth already now as a daughter. I can't wait until this new baby comes along as well. So, believe me when I say that I can handle anything that comes along and I will also protect my family in one way or another," as Owen finally took a breath.

"Thank you Dr. Hunt. No more questions, your honor."

"Now the court would call on Dr. Cristina Yang to be questioned."

Cristina got up from the table and took her place to be question. Sarah asked her questions about how she came to know Owen as well as Elizabeth. After Sarah was done questioning Cristina, she was turned over to Ms. Rhimes. Now, Cristina was worried about what she would be asked.

"Now, Dr. Yang, you helped Dr. Hunt during the time his PTSD was very bad?"

"Yes, I was helping him during that time."

"And is it true that there was an accident at an apartment that you once lived in that involved you being injured?"

"Yes, we were both in bed and when I woke up, I saw Owen on top of me choking me to death. But, my roommate came to see what was going on. With her yelling, it woke up Owen and everything was fine. I had red marks on my neck and he had a couple of scratches."

"Wow, I can't believe that happen. But, yet you stayed by his side. And we also understand that more things happen in the years you both were together."

"I understand what you are getting at, but I was in love with him. Someone had to be there for him."

"So, you say you lose him. Then is it true that you were pregnant before, but you ended up aborting the baby?"

Cristina was shock more than anything of the fact that the subject of the abortion was brought up. She struggled with that subject in her life. She looked up at Owen, more of asking him what she should do. Than it seemed that she realized what needed to be said.

"Ms. Rhimes, the reasons for me aborting the child were reasons that I wasn't ready to be a mother or bring a baby into to raise. I had lost a baby before and it almost killed me in knowing that it may happen. Elizabeth, she has shown me and taught me a lot about being a mother. It was something that I never thought would happen to me. I was afraid of becoming a mom, but she has shown me not to be afraid. Now, with this baby coming and hoping to adopt Elizabeth, it makes me feel really now more than ever to raise a family, with my husband, who is my person."

"Thank you, Dr. Yang. I have no more questions."

"You may take your seat, Dr. Yang." Cristina got up and joined Owen.

"Now, this is one of the hardest points of when it comes to these adoption cases. I have to determine what is best for the child, in this case it is more important given that we are talking about an infant. Given these two people have been through a lot that would question toward deciding if this couple can raise this baby. But, given their interviews, being questioned and the support system that they have, it raises joy in my heart about my decision. Elizabeth is a survivor just like these people. Dr. Hunt and Dr. Yang, would you please stand." They stood with their attorney. "I believe that Elizabeth belongs with the two of you. With there being a little brother and little sister on the way, I know she will enjoy being a big sister. So, it is with my heart as well as the state of Washington, I am going to grant custody and approve the adoption of Elizabeth to Dr. Owen Hunt and Dr. Cristina Yang. Take care of her as well as yourselves for another Hunt to come into the world. Court is adjure!"

Cristina and Owen threw their arms around each other. They both had tears coming down their face. Their support with friends and family surrounded them with love and congrats. When finally walking out of the court house, they were as happy as can be. Now, they finally could say that Elizabeth was now Elizabeth Jane Hunt.

**A/N: Please leave a review for me of what you thought. **


	13. Bring Elizabeth Home

On May 17, 2012, after finishing the last of the paperwork for Elizabeth's adoption, it was official that Owen Hunt and Cristina Yang were granted full custody and guardianship of her for the rest of her life. They were as happy and excited that the battle was over and they could finally take her home with them. Plus, what made it even better is that she was well enough to be released from the hospital. It was now official that she was a part of the family.

Before heading to work from the courthouse, they decided to make a stop to pick up a few things that they would need to take her home tonight. Some of the things that they needed were some clothes, diapers, and a car seat. Even though it was Cristina's idea to make the stop at Babies-R-Us, but Owen had failed to mention to her that there would be a surprise later that day for her.

As they walked in the store, Cristina was blown away with all the things for a baby. Even though Elizabeth was coming home today, but there was the thought of knowing another baby would be on the way as well. She placed her hand on her belly, even though it could not be shown as much yet, she wondered to herself how she was going to raise Elizabeth as well as bring another baby into the world. Her life would never be easy or the same anymore.

While walking through the store, a red car seat caught her eye and knew she had to get it. She motioned for Owen to come and see it. The car seat was red, with white flowers on it. She knew that it would be a perfect fit for Elizabeth and had to get it.

"Owen, we have to get this for Elizabeth. I know she would love it."

"Cristina, I don't know about this car seat. Why can't we get her a nice pink one? Most girl children have a pink car seat or a lot of things pink."

"Owen, a pink car seat, do you know me at all? There is no way our Elizabeth will be riding in a pink, smiling faces, and other girly things. She will be raised to be a strong, independent woman. Much like the woman you fell in love with."

"Well, you are right! But, there is nothing wrong with having something like a pink car seat in her life."

"Some things, but not every day would be fine in raising Elizabeth. Well, we better gather our items that we do need and leave. Besides, Bailey said that we can borrow Tucks old one until we get one for Elizabeth. Besides, it doesn't look like we are going to agree on the car seat today. Let's go to work," as she lend in to kiss him on the cheek and headed for the checkout.

Owen at that moment could not help but laugh and smile a little at the fight they were just having. These were the fights that he had been waiting for since the day he met her. Debating on what colors would go into the room of their child or what types of things they would buy for him or her while she is going. He always believed that someday it would happen to them, it was about being patient with each other.

At work, Owen had many, many meetings with budgets and others things with the hospital. Going to these meetings was a complete bored for him. He was always a man of action that would be up for anything that came along in his path. In the army, he was in charge of a medical platoon that saved soldiers everyday of their lives. He wore his uniform all the time no matter if he was in a meeting with his colleagues in his uniform. Now he has to wear suits all the time in his time and feelings like he is failing everyday on the job. He knew that he was truly blessed to have his family and colleagues that trust him to do his job.

As for Cristina at work, she was feeling the pressure of becoming a brilliant surgeon, but now becoming a mother to Elizabeth as well as for a baby that was on the way. She knew that her board exam would be coming very soon, so she didn't know how she was going to study for them. She knew that Owen and she would work something out to where she would study and get more ready to take them and pass. With some many things going on in her life, she could not believe that much of her life has changed, but seemed to always be looking forward to these changes were coming her away.

Cristina and Meredith were working on the same case that involved general and cardio at the same time. Well, standing at the nurses' station, Cristina decided to start a conversation with Meredith.

"So, how is Zola doing? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She is doing great. She is growing up a lot. Derek and I are working on her to speak a little bit more. But, she is doing great. What about Elizabeth? I bet you can't wait get to her home today."

"Yes, believe me, Owen and I have been ready for a long time to take her home. But, I am I little worried."

"Why are you worried? "

"Well, I am happy and excited that Elizabeth is coming home with Owen and I, but know that in seven or eight months, we will be welcoming another member to our family. Plus, I got to get ready to study for the boards. I mean, how I am going to do that with a daughter, husband, and another baby on the way."

"Cristina, things will be fine. It is like you said; Owen and you will find a way to make it work out. He knows how important this is too you. Besides I have some good news to share with you."

"What is it?"

"I found out today that I am pregnant and everything seems to be going ok for us."

"Oh my God, are you serious? You are going to have a baby. I thought that it would not work with the problems that happened in you know what."

"Well, that is what we thought, but we still have been trying in the hopes of giving Zola a little brother someday."

"When did you find out?"

"We both found out about a week ago. I know that you should have known, but you guys were still dealing with the adoption of Elizabeth and I wanted to wait until you received the good news that Elizabeth would be yours to raise."

"I wish you would have told me sooner, I am so happy for Derek and you. Of course, I am happy for Zola. You know what would be funny if both of our babies inside of us were both boys and then Elizabeth and Zola would both have little brothers."

"Well, I don't really see that happened, but yes that would be cool. Well, we better get back to work on this case before we get kicked off."

"Yes, you are right," as both Cristina and Meredith turn their focus back onto the case.

As the work day was coming to an end, Cristina couldn't help herself but go to see Elizabeth when coming out of surgery. Elizabeth woke up and was happy to see Cristina again. Cristina picked her up and sat in a rocking chair nearby and rocked Elizabeth. She started telling her about her day and other things that would be coming on, it would be more of preparing Elizabeth for what lies ahead for them.

"How is my favorite girl in the world doing today? Well, many things have happened. I got to fix another heart and now it is a healthy one once again. I believe that someday you will be in an OR saving lives like Owen and me. But, you always choose another a different specialty. No matter what you choose, Owen and I will be there for you.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, it is now official that I am your mother and Owen is your father. But, you can call us anything you want. Oh yes, when you are ready to learn about your real mother, than we will share it with you as much as we can. We are both going to love you as much as we can. You know, just wait until you see the house. You will be living in a fire house. Of course, there is a fire pole, but you will not be allowed to be on it until you are bigger and older. We have it blocked off so that you will not get hurt with you walking now.

"Another thing is that I got this big exam coming up that will determine if I will still be a surgeon or being the end of my career. But, with having you now and fighting a long battle of adopting you, I know that I will be able to pass my boards with no problem. I need to ask you to be a good girl while mommy is studying for her boards. Ok," Cristina asked as Elizabeth laid there in Cristina's arms.

"Ok, last thing is that Meredith, who is mommy's best friend is having a baby as well. She is already excited about her baby inside of her. However, I am still trying to get used to having a little person inside of me. I know that you are young, but I know that you would still help me with this baby that is coming, right? Well, that is something for you to think about."

Owen came up to find Cristina to tell her that they could leave for the day, but of course, he found her with Elizabeth. He always loved seeing Cristina hanging around Elizabeth. It always brought a happy feeling to him, seeing his family healthy and happy. But, he also was hoping that the baby inside of his wife would be his son, since they have a daughter now.

"Hey there, are you two ready to go?"

"Yes, I think are both more than ready to go. Did you sign her release papers for her to be released?"

"Yes, Robbins handled me the papers and I signed them as her father. It was a very proud moment for me."

"Well, I am happy you had your moment as being her father. Did you get her car seat from Bailey that she promised we could borrow for now?"

"Yes, it is already in my truck and already for Elizabeth."

"Ok, then I guess we are ready to go."

As they were getting ready, Cristina put on one of her new outfits that they purchased today. It was a baby shirt with a heart drawn of the front and a pair of blue jeans that fit her perfectly. They put a blue jean jacket on her with being a little chilling outside. Owen picked up the diaper bag, with her medicine, diapers, and some cups for Elizabeth. When they saw they had everything today, they headed out, all three of them.

As they approach the truck, Cristina starting noticing that something was different in the truck. She did know that there would be a car seat in the truck, but it was different. She got closer to the truck and noticed that the car seat was red, which she remembers Bailey's car seat for the Tuck was black. When the truck door opened, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Owen, what is this?"

"It is a surprise for you."

"It is a red car seat with teddy bears, stereoscopes, and other medical things on it. How did you do this?"

"My mom made this for Elizabeth as well as for our unborn child. She knew that you would not want a pink one, like I wanted, but she got the fabric material to put together for you. She brought it by today while you were in surgery and I had it ready to go for tonight."

"Oh Owen, you are awesome. Thank you, so much."

"Well, it is my mom you can thank, but you are welcome anyway."

Owen placed the diaper bag in the back seat and then took Elizabeth from Cristina's arms and bundled her in the seat. When he had her bundled in and stepped out of the car, Cristina grabbed his face and just started kissing him very passionately.

When they broke apart, he finally said, "What was that for?"

"That was for being a good husband, great father, and being my person 'til death parts us."

"Thank you for being a good wife, great mother and being my person 'til death parts us."

It was like they were renewing their wedding vows. After she kissed him one more time, she walk to her side of the truck and jump in the passenger side and check to see if Elizabeth was bundled in very good. Owen got in the truck and started it.

"Ok, family, let's good home, right Elizabeth," asked Owen as Elizabeth had ready falling asleep in the car seat.

"Owen, I think that means yes."

They pulled out of the parking lot, and headed for home for the first time as a family.


	14. You Are Having A

It's been a month since Elizabeth moved into Owen and Cristina's home. For the first few weeks, Elizabeth was not sleeping very well at night with living in different surroundings. Luckily, her new parents were doctors and were used to losing sleep. It would be where they both or take turns staying up with her until she fell asleep. After a few weeks, Elizabeth finally started sleeping better. In fact, she would only get at least two hours of sleep at night, but now she was getting at six to seven hours.

Besides taking care of Elizabeth, they were also trying to get prepare for a new arrival into their family. During the time that Elizabeth was having trouble sleeping, Cristina started feeling stress and fatigue, which really got her worried a lot of the time about the baby. Owen knew that Cristina was afraid of losing another baby, given her history. While trying to helping Elizabeth, he would try his best to keep her calm and allow her to get rest. When Elizabeth finally started sleeping more, Cristina would rest as well, which was a relief for Owen. Now his wife and daughter were well, it assured him that his son or daughter inside Cristina would be ok.

On Monday morning, Cristina and Owen went for their appointment to check on the baby. Cristina was now fifth mouth along in her pregnancy. They ate breakfast together and got ready to go. While Owen was cleaning up, Cristina took Elizabeth into the nursery to get ready to go. While getting ready to go, Cristina would talk to her as she always did.

"Ok, I think you will wear this pretty shirt with flowers and jeans," said Cristina as she started to dress Elizabeth.

"Today, while you are at Granny's house, while daddy, and mom are going check on how your brother or sister. Would you like us to find out if the new baby will be a boy or girl?"

Elizabeth started flapping her arms and smiled with excitement to giving Cristina the clue that she wanted to find out about the baby inside of her mother. Cristina put Elizabeth jacket on her and told her that they were really to go.

After putting on Elizabeth jacket, she picked her up and carried her into the living room where Owen was getting the diaper bag ready. "Well, Owen, you won. Apparently both Elizabeth and you want to find out if it is a boy or girl. I really hope that you didn't make her or do something to make her want to side with you?" Cristina had a grin on her face in thinking that he did something to get Elizabeth happy about wanting to know the sex of the baby.

"No, I promise I didn't do anything like that. You know, maybe she wants to know just as much as I do. But, I am glad that we will find out, because she knows that it is an exciting time in our Hunt family. We need to find out that is joining our family very soon, is that right Elizabeth," said Owen as he took Elizabeth from Cristina.

"Owen, to me, the only that matters to me is seeing that the baby is healthy," said Cristina as she showed a scared look on her face.

Owen looked up at Cristina knowing that she was scared. He walked over to her, with Elizabeth in his arms and said to Cristina, "It is going to be ok. Listen, no matter happens or even what the outcome will be, Elizabeth and I will stand by you and help you during this time," as he lend in and kissed Cristina on her lips.

"Well, we better get going before we are later for our appointment," said Cristina.

Owen took Elizabeth and got the diaper bag and headed out the door. When they got to the truck, they strap her in her car seat. Then, Owen helped Cristina into the truck and closed her door for her. He got in the truck and started for Owens's mother's house and then to their appointment.

After dropping Elizabeth off at Owens's mother house, they drove to the hospital to see the OB doctor on the progress of the baby. While driving, Owen did notice that Cristina was being very quiet. He felt like something was wrong with Cristina. He reached over and put his hand in hers. She looked at him and what he was doing, they folded their fingers together.

"It will be ok, Cristina."

"I know you are right, but I can't help but worry that something might go wrong. I mean, my history almost shows it."

"Look, you will be fine and this baby will be fine as well. You are having a Hunt baby, and those babies are strong babies," said Owen as he was trying to cheer her up.

Cristina turned to look at him and ask, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, all Hunt babies are strong."

"Now, I really feel bad about our first one, "said Cristina as she felt like she was going to start crying with thinking about the baby she aborted almost a year ago.

"I know, but it is ok. We have a beautiful daughter now and a son or daughter on the way. We will never forget that baby, but we realized that we were not ready for a baby with all our problems. We are ready now, right?"

"Yes, we are ready now for a family. Plus, I know that with you and Elizabeth there for me, I will bring this baby into the world."

Owen pulled into the parking lot and parked the truck. Before getting out, he turned to her and kissed her on the lips. "Now, you are talking like a Hunt woman."

When walking into the hospital, they were excited and nervous at the same time. They did agree that they would find out what they are having and finding out the health of the baby. Given her history, she was still worried about the baby. They went to the OB wing of the hospital and waiting until their name was called for their appointment.

When they were in the room, Cristina got on the table and laid down to get ready for the doctor. The nurse came in and did an examination on her, in checking into seeing that she was doing ok. Every seemed to be ok according to the nurse's expressions on her face. When she finishes checking Cristina, she turned and said the doctor would be in a few minutes to check on the baby, and then she left the room.

"Owen, I know that I ok, but I wish she could have said that the baby is ok. I mean, is that too much to ask for in seeing that our baby is ok."

"If you are fine, than I am sure the baby will be as well."

"I can't help if I am scared."

"Look, the more you are worried and scared, the more the baby will be worried and scared as well. Just remember, things will be ok."

At that moment, Owens's sister, Dr. Susan Thomas came into the room. Since the day she was called to help in saving Cristina's life as well as the baby, she became the head of the OB-GBYN wing of the hospital. Even though she was family to Cristina and Owen to Dr. Thomas, but she was one of the best in her field, Owen wanted her to be the one to give Cristina the best care, so the hospital agreed to allow Dr. Thomas handle her care.

"Hey there, how are we doing?"

"As far ok, I am still worried, but Owen has been trying all morning to tell me that everything would be ok. Like one that I still can't believe is when he is saying that Hunt babies are strong babies," said Cristina as she was lying on the bed.

"Well, actually, Owen didn't make that up. In our family, Hunt babies survive no matter what. Believe me, in this family, we have lost only maybe two, including the first one that almost came for you two, but other than that, Hunts are strong. But, they have been known to have more girls than boys. That might explain why a lot of the family has strong will women."

"I guess that makes sense," said Cristina as she seemed a little bit calm.

"Ok, let's take a look at this Hunt baby inside, and see how it is coming."

Dr. Thomas put the gel on Cristina's belly and looked at the ultrasound of the baby. "Cristina, everything looks to be ok. The baby is growing very well and developing perfectly. Ok, now let's take a listen to the heartbeat."

At that moment, she turned the heart sound on for Cristina and Owen to hear the heartbeat of the baby. The sound of a heartbeat was one of Cristina's favorite sounds in the world. As she was lying there and hearing the baby's heartbeat, it brought tears to her eyes. Owen saw her reaction and was overcome himself with joy and happiness about the baby.

"Ok, let's take another look at the baby. There is one foot and another. Before I forget, do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes, both Elizabeth and Owen want to know. All I want to know is if the baby is health and doing fine."

"Well, for you Cristina, your baby is doing awesome and is very healthy."

Cristina breathes a sigh of relief and then said, "Ok, now I want to know what we are having."

Dr. Thomas laughs a little and then said, "Ok, let take a look. Oh, Owen and Cristina it looks like you are going to give Elizabeth a little brother. It will be the first Hunt boy in a while."

Owen wanted to be sure, so he asks, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, it is real clear; you will be having a son. I know that mom will be so happy."

After leaving they were so happy with finding out the baby was ok, and that they would be having a boy. Cristina had a feeling the whole time that it would be a boy. But, she was shocked to find out that her guess was right. They walked to their truck and drove to pick up Elizabeth to tell her the news.

When they pulled up to Owens's mother's house, they were more excited. Owens's mother opened the door to them and wanted to know about the baby. But, before they could say anything, Elizabeth walked into the room toward her parents.

"Hey, girl, were you good today? You know, you got that walking down very good."

Owens's mom interrupted, "Ok, I can't wait anymore. What are you two having?"

Owen and Cristina looked at each other and Owen spoke up, "Mom, we are having a boy and Elizabeth is going to having a little brother."

Owens's mother was overcome with joy. She hugged them both. Elizabeth was happy too with flapping her arms. They decided to stay for dinner at her house. As Owen and his mother disappeared into the kitchen, Cristina and Elizabeth went into the living room.

"You know life as we both know it will not be the same. But, I want you to know that I love you and I love your brother that is on the way. I am going to try to be the best mom I can be. Now, let's go see with our family is up too."

**A/N: Please leave a comment or an idea for me. It helps in seeing what I can add to the story.**


	15. To Move or Not to Move

**A/N: Sorry for neglecting to update this story. Important things have come up for me. I am hoping to write at least four or five chapters of this story. Enjoy!**

Life was getting better for Owen and Cristina, or at least that is what they thought. It seems that things were moving fast for them in their everyday lives. In one way, they were raising Elizabeth, who was about to turn one years old. Both of them were excited to be getting ready to celebrate her first birthday with their daughter. However, they were also looking forward to welcoming a baby boy into their family. Life is going to get a bit crazier for them once this baby boy comes into the world.

With the madness going on in the Hunt household, Cristina started thinking if it would be better to move into a bigger home with another baby coming into the family. Sitting in her living room with Elizabeth playing in her playpen, she looked around and saw the space was getting limited. She hated the idea mostly when thinking about Owen. He loved this home, especially with all the work he put into the place to make it look as great as does is now. Plus, she loved that she was finally settling in a home with her family and not moving all the time. She decided that she was going to mention it to Owen when Owen got home. While waiting for Owen to get home from work, she had fallen asleep on the couch.

It was 9:00 pm when Owen finally got home from work. When coming into the living room, he saw his beautiful daughter lying in her playpen, playing with her toys, while her beautiful mother was asleep on the couch. Trying not to wake Cristina up, he picked her up in his arms and carried her into their bedroom. He put her into the bed and covered her with blankets.

Once laying her in the bed, he went into the living room to get his daughter ready for bed. After changing her diaper, and putting her pajamas on, he started rocking her to sleep by singing her favorite song. Her favorite song to hear before going to sleep was the one that Cristina had sang to her in the hospital. Elizabeth loved hearing that song when it was time to go to sleep. Owen didn't know why, but he knew that it gave comfort to Elizabeth when she heard that song.

After tucking Elizabeth into her bed, he got himself ready for bed. He then joined his wife in bed to sleep with her and fell asleep. He felt love and warmth in his home with his family. It made him feel good in knowing that he was taking care of people he loved. He especially couldn't wait for the arrival of his son, who was still growing inside his mother.

The next morning, Owen was up making breakfast for Elizabeth, since she was always the first one up. Later, Cristina finally woke up to found out that she was in her bed. She wondered for a moment how she got there, but then started thinking that Owen carried her to bed while she was asleep. She got up and went into the kitchen to find Owen and Elizabeth cooking and eating breakfast together.

Owen looked up to see Cristina wake up. "Hey, good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I think I slept too well considering I fell asleep on the couch, leaving our daughter in the playpen," as she walked over to kiss Elizabeth good morning on her head. "What time did you come home last night," as she took her seat next to Elizabeth.

"I got home at 9:00 pm. I took you to bed first and then I tucked Elizabeth in her bed."

"I am sorry that I didn't help you getting her into bed last night. These days, I am more tired than ever."

"Owen walked over to her and placed her plate in front of her and bends to kiss her on the forehead. "It's ok, I understand. It was not a problem. Right Elizabeth," as she was just sitting at the table, enjoying her breakfast.

"Owen, I was wondering something and wanting to talk about it last night when you got home."

As Owen took his place at the table, he said, "What is it?"

"Well, since we have Elizabeth now, a baby on the way, you and me living in this place, I was wondering if maybe it would be better to get a bigger place for all of us."

"Why Cristina, we have plenty of room here for our family."

"Owen, look around, space is getting limited with Elizabeth's things as well as our things."

"Look, Cristina, we will figure out something before the baby comes. Don't worry about that; let me worry about the living situation."

"Fine, let's eat our breakfast; we will have to get ready for work soon. Owen, I know that you love this place and want to raise your family here, but really think about this ok."

"I will, Cristina," as she and Owen ate there breakfast.

While Cristina was getting Elizabeth ready to go, Owen was in his room getting himself ready. He was in deep thought about what Cristina had said about getting a big place to live and raise their family. He knew that Cristina was right in a way. But, he believed that there was a way that they could live in this place with four people, he just had to find a way to prove that to Cristina.

"Owen are you ready to go," as Cristina yelled for him from the living room.

"Yes, meet me down at the truck and I will be there in a minute."

As Owen was getting ready, he found the blue print to their home. He decided to take it to work, and he would figure out a way. With the blueprints in his hand, he got his jacket and headed out the door.

As the day went on, being stuck in meetings that he hated the most, everything seem to be going pretty good. Once his lunch hour came, he was finally able to relax and enjoy his hour of freedom from the meetings. He decided to go get Elizabeth and have lunch with her, since Cristina was in surgery. Once they both settled down to eat in the conference room to eat lunch.

While they were eating, Owen and Elizabeth were joined with Derek and his daughter Zola, and Mark and his daughter Sophie.

"It is a good thing that we all got the memo that it was have lunch with your daughter day," said Derek as he and Mark were settling with their daughters.

"I guess so," said Owen.

"How is everything today, more boring meetings than traumas," said Mark.

"Of course, Mark. I think at this point, I really want to be in the OR than go to another boring meeting about budgets and other things. But, having lunch with Elizabeth is now one of the best parts of my day."

"Hey, where did this blueprint come from," said Derek, observing it on the table.

"Oh, I have been looking over it, to see if there is enough room for my son that is on the way. Cristina mentioned to me that maybe we should move and find a bigger place to live. I told her not to worry about it and I would take care of it."

"Are you having any luck," said Mark.

"To be honest, not really, "said Owen.

"You know, now that my house is done, Meredith is going to put the house up for sale. Cristina and you can buy it, if you want."

"I thank you Derek, but I am determined to keep the house that I have worked hard to fix up and put together. My gut tells me that I can find a way to make room in the place for my son and prove to Cristina that we don't have to move."

"What would happen, if Cristina gets pregnant after your son is born?"

"Well, Mark, we have talked about that. We both agree that after our son is born, we don't want any more children. So, more children will not be a problem for my family."

"Hey, how about if we help you out with finding room enough for your whole family."

"Sure, I can use all the help I can get."

As the lunch hour went by, all three men were enjoying each others' company as well as their daughters. After eating, they took a look over the blue prints to Owens's home to see what could be done. They had come up with a few ideas, but none of them were heading anywhere to help him. He was a man on a mission and would find a way to succeed in this quest for his family and home.

After a few more hours, Owen was stuck at looking at the blue prints to his home in seeing if there would be room for his son. He was getting frustrated that he was pacing back and forward in the conference room. It got to the point to where he started realizing that maybe Cristina was right along. Getting a bigger place for them to live in before his son was born. He hated the idea of moving out of a home that he fix up and made to be livable for his family and loved so much. But, he knew what needed to be done.

Around 8:00 pm, Cristina went to go find Owen. She checked everywhere and he was nowhere to be found. She asked the nurse at the nurse's station if she had seen her husband at all. She nodded and said that she would find him in the on-call room probably resting. A few minutes later she found him laying there sleeping.

As she went into the room, she noticed the blue prints to their home laying on the bed near him with a piece paper with notes on it. She realized he has been trying to find a way to keep their home. For a moment, she felt so bad for him for putting him in this situation. She wished she didn't bring it up, but the question would have come up before their son came into the world.

She sat on the bed with him and gave him kiss lighting on the lips, which woke him up. "Good evening, Chief."

"Hey there, Dr. Yang, you know that you are not supposed to kiss the chief of surgery in the on-call room. What would people say," as he started smiling.

"Well, in the hospital you are the boss, but in this room and our home, I am just your wife and want to spend time with her hot, sexy husband. Plus, in this room, I am the boss," as she kissed him more passionate and he responded to her.

When they stopped, Owen asked her, "How was your day today?"

"Not as stressful as your was apparently."

"What are you saying?"

"Well, when I came in, I noticed that you have been looking at the blue prints to our home and taking some type of notes."

"Oh, it doesn't matter to me because I got nowhere," as he got up to threw his notes down on the bed cross from him.

"Wait, Owen, it does matter. I am sorry about bringing up the subject of finding a bigger place to live. But, I knew that it would come up. I never met to hurt your feelings."

"No, Cristina it's not that," as he sat down next to her and put his arms around her to comfort her. "You are right, about bringing this up. We can't be afraid to bring things up like this that involves our family."

"So, what was up with the notes that you were taken, next to the blue print?"

"Well, I was trying to figure out if we can find room in our home for our son, but I had no luck."

"I am sorry, Owen."

"No, big deal, I have a family to think of now that I love. That is what is important to me."

"True, but I know that your family would want you to be happy as well."

"Well, what will make me happy is watching our children grow, loving my beautiful wife every day, and seeing both of our careers grow. You, Elizabeth, and our son," as he touched Cristina's belly, "are the only real home that I need."

"As long as you are happy, I know things will be ok between us."

"Right," as Owen gave Cristina a kiss on her lips. "Let's go get Elizabeth and go home."

Owen gave the blue prints and left with his wife to go get their daughter and go home for the night. He was upset that he didn't succeed, but he knew that his family was more important to him than any house. When they got home, they all were tried, but not as much as Owen. In fact, after dinner, he went straight to bed. After getting Elizabeth to bed, she wasn't tried just yet. She sat in her living room and noticed the blue print sitting on the kitchen table.

Walking over to it, she was going to put it back up. As she was about to put it back on the shelf, she realized that there was something that apparently Owen had missed. There is another room, a little bit smaller than Elizabeth that was next to the kitchen. She walked over to that room that she found on the blue print, and opened the room. It was smaller than Elizabeth's, but enough room for a boy to call his room.

After she found the room, she ran into her bedroom to go wake up Owen.

"Owen, wake up," as she was shaking him until he woke up.

"What is it, Cristina? Is Elizabeth ok? Are you ok?"

"Yes, we are all fine, but I found something, and you need to see it now."

Owen got up and followed his wife. He wondered where she was taking him.

"Cristina, what is going on?"

"Just wait and see." When she got to the room, she opened the room and turned on the light. "What do you think?"

"Cristina, where did you find this room?"

"I found it on the blue print. Apparently, you were overlooking it when looking over it. I do admit it is smaller than Elizabeth's, but I believe that we can fix it up. What do you think?"

"Cristina, I am happy, but I thought that you still wanted a bigger home for our family?"

"Well, it was my gut or our son that was telling me to look at the blue print a little bit more. You were the person that always told me to listen to your gut to know what to do?"

"Yes, I was," as he smiled at his wife.

"Well, that is what I did. Now that we have room for our daughter and son, we don't have to move. We can live here for however long we want."

"Cristina, I am happy that we found this room, but if you still want to find a bigger home, than we can look."

"Owen, I never, wanted to move either. I love that we both have been living here in our own place and raising our family."

"But, Cristina," she interrupted him by kissing him with passion. "Just say that you are happy in knowing that our family is going to be taken care of now and you are living in the home that you wanted."

Owen put his arms around his wife and kissed her. "Ok, I am happy for my family and my home."

"Ok, now that we have that settled, let's go back to bed."

"Yes, let's go back to bed."

As they passed by Elizabeth, Cristina had this feeling that something wasn't right with Elizabeth. "Owen, something is wrong with Elizabeth."

"Are you sure?"

"It is a feeling, Owen. Let's go check on her."

As they both went into Elizabeth's room, Owen put his hand on Elizabeth, she was very cold, but felt like she was burning up. Cristina got the thermometer and they took her temperature. It read 102 degrees.

"Cristina, she is barely breathing."

"Oh my God, Elizabeth. Come on, we are going to the hospital now."

Both of them rushed out the door and into their vehicle to get to the hospital as fast as they could to see what was wrong with Elizabeth.

"Hang in there, baby. Mommy and daddy are getting you to the hospital as fast as we can. Don't leave us."

**A/N: If messed up on Owen and Cristina home, sorry. The site to show off the home wasn't coming for me. Please a comment idea for me on what you think. Stay turn for Chapter 16 that will be coming soon.**


	16. Elizabeth's First Birthday

For anyone that has been a parent for the first time, one of the scariest times is when your baby gets sick. In some cases, parents would be out of their mind of helping the baby get back to good health, but others would remain calm and help nurse the baby back to health. As for Cristina and Owen, it would be more of them acting separating in how they were feeling about what was the situation were brought. Owen was worried, but calm in trying to get whatever helps his little one. As for Cristina, she was in a state of panic, in thinking that she failed in raising and protecting her daughter from getting sick. Parents always trying to do right by their children, but when they think they have failed, they realize that many things come along in the package of raising a child.

Once Owen and Cristina got to the hospital, they were hoping that Elizabeth would be ok. Cristina handed her over to Dr. Robins, who was standing at the nurses' station. They told her that she was feeling cold, but having a temperature of 102. Once they got to the trauma room, Robins asked them to leave so that they could take care of Elizabeth. They left the room and watch from the outside window to see what was going on with their daughter. At one point, they were about to walk away when they heard Elizabeth crying, Cristina wanted so badly to go into that room and comfort her child. But, Owen mentioned that they couldn't go into the room, so that they could help their little girl. They went into the waiting room and waited for any news about Elizabeth.

An hour later, Owen and Cristina were leaning against each other, sitting and waiting for word of Elizabeth. They were joined by Meredith and Derek, who were there for support and friendship. A few minutes later, Robins came into the room, and sat there with them. Owen and Cristina sat up as Robins told them about Elizabeth.

"It looks like Elizabeth has the fever that is going around, which is very normal and common for her age. Right now, she needs to remain in the hospital, given all the medical issues she has had. We will need to monitor her condition and get that fever down. But, as of right now, she is doing fine."

Cristina breathing a sigh of relief said, "Thank God. I thought it is something more serious, involving one of the surgeries that she had."

"Well, right now, the only thing we need is to get her fever down, than she will be ok," said Robins.

"Thanks for everything. I thought I did something wrong to her," said Cristina.

Robins knew that she had heard many mothers say something like they would be blaming themselves when their children would get sick. So, she took Cristina's hand and said, "You know, I hear that all the time with new mothers. You can't keep your child from getting sick. But, believe me Cristina; you are doing a good job with Elizabeth."

As they went into their daughter's room, they walked up to her bed to find that she was sleeping really well tonight. Some nights, Elizabeth would be awake when they would come home from work no matter how late it was. Considering the night they have had, all she needed was sleep. Cristina got on one side of the bed and Owen went to the other side. They sat with her all night and ended up falling asleep sitting in chairs next to her bed.

It was about 8:00 am when Cristina woke up to the feeling of her hair being pulled. She rose up to find that Elizabeth was sitting up and playing with her hair. She put her hand on Elizabeth's forehead to check on her fever. It was good to know that her fever was going down.

"Hey, baby, it looks like your fever is down. That's my girl."

Unexpected moment, Cristina heard, "Mama."

In a moment, Cristina thought she heard "mama", but wasn't for sure. Cristina thought for a moment and suddenly realized that Elizabeth had said her first word. "Did you just say "mama"?" All Elizabeth did was flap her arms with excitement.

"Owen, hey wake up, now!"

Owen finally woke up and got worried that something was wrong. "Cristina, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, but Elizabeth's fever is down and she said her first word."

"Oh my God, are you sure," said Owen with excitement in his voice.

"Yes, she said mama. Coming on Elizabeth, show daddy that you can talk. Come on, who am I," as Cristina was trying to get her to speak once more.

"Finally, Elizabeth spoke up and said, "Mama."

Both Owen and Cristina was filling up with joy that Elizabeth finally spoke her first word. Their eyes filled up with tears knowing that their daughter was speaking for the first time. They couldn't believe how much love this little girl brought into their lives. They figured that if there was a lot of love now with Elizabeth, they could only imagine that their love would grow more once their son came into the world in just a few months.

After spending one more night in the hospital, Elizabeth was finally well enough to go home. They were so happy to finally take her home and continue to raise her. Before leaving that afternoon to go home, Owen came into the room.

"Hey, listen, before we go home, we are needed at the daycare."

"Why, Elizabeth is doing better and is well enough to go back to daycare?"

"I know, but they said that we have to fill out paper work before she can return to daycare in two days."

"You have got to be kidding me," said Cristina with thinking that filling out more paperwork so Elizabeth could come back to daycare.

As they were walking down to the daycare center in the hospital, Cristina, who was holding Elizabeth, noticed that the daycare center lights were off. She thought that is was odd for the lights to be off. For a moment, Cristina thought that something was going on. When reaching for the door, Owen turned the knob and then the lights came one and people yelled "Surprise".

Cristina smiled at everyone and then turns to Owen, "Ok what is this all about?"

"Well, today is Elizabeth's first birthday. I figure that we could have her friends here at the daycare center celebrate with us. I also know that you were planning a birthday party for her, so I thought that this would be better."

Cristina took a look around and saw everyone that they knew with their children and all the sudden, her heart was filled with joy. Then, "Ok Elizabeth, are you ready to celebrate your birthday."

Her arms flapped with excitement which they took as that she was really to celebrate. The time was spending playing games with the kids at the daycare center. Elizabeth was playing well with Zola and Sophia. Cristina thought to herself that someday these three girls would be each other's persons until they found the person they were destiny to be with.

Finally, the party died down and it was time to go home. Owen packed his truck with the toys and other gifts that were given to Elizabeth, while Cristina carried a much tired birthday girl out to the truck to go home. They got home and Cristina got Elizabeth into bed, while Owen got the presents into the home. A few minutes later, Cristina made sure that Elizabeth was warm and comfortable in her bed; she started singing Elizabeth's favorite bed song.

After Elizabeth fell asleep, Cristina walked into her room and saw her husband lying on the bed and had fallen asleep. She put on her pajamas and crawled into bed with him. She leaned in and gave him kiss lightly on the lips. Once it was enough to wake him.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It is ok. So, today was a good day, right?"

"Yes, Owen it was. Our daughter just turned one year old and she is home safe and sound. "

"Yes, she is growing a lot and is now talking, of course all she said was mama, not daddy."

"Owen, are you upset that she has not said daddy yet?"

"A little, but I know she will."

"I know and believe she will."

As Cristina and Owen were about to go to sleep, Elizabeth was asleep as well. But, in her sleep, she was saying, "mama", but then another word came out as well. The word was "dada". She smiles as she fell asleep more and not saying a word. Her vocabulary was growing and would continue as well.


	17. Too Busy Being in Love

On a September afternoon, Dr. Cristina Yang was sitting in the resident's locker room getting ready to start her maternity leave earlier than she had planned. She was so determine not to go on maternity leave early until her son was born, but however there were some complications with the pregnancy. Nothing major, but given that Cristina was a little past her due date and her blood pressure was a little high than it should be. Dr. Ratliff informed both Owen and Cristina that would be best for the baby as well as for Cristina that she would start her maternity leave today and be on bed rest until the baby is born. She hated the idea, but she had to do what was best for her son.

While Cristina was packing to leave, Meredith walked in carrying a bag. She sat next to her on the bench in the locker room and started to talk to her.

"Hey, packing to leave already?"

"Yeah, doctors orders. I hated having to go on maternity leave right now and my baby is not here yet."

"You will be fine, Cristina. Besides, your baby will be here before you know it."

"God, I hope so. It is bad enough that I have to be on bed rest, but I will be bored out of my mind. No surgery, no medical stuff, nothing. In a way, I wish I could hurt Owen for doing this to me."

"You know, Cristina, many expected mothers would be blaming their husbands for the baby inside of them. But, you will be fine," said Meredith as she sat to hug Cristina. "Oh, that reminders me, I got you a gift to help get you through your maternity leave."

Meredith hands the bag to Cristina. "Oh, Meredith, you already got the baby some gifts, you don't have to give me more things."

"This is not for the baby, this is a gift that any mother, who is a surgeon can use while on maternity leave."

Cristina opened the present; it was the most recent medical journals and three DVDs that were labeled with different surgeries.

"Oh, Meredith, you shouldn't have," as she gave Meredith a hug for her gift.

"I thought that maybe you would be a little bored or needing a distraction while taking care of Elizabeth and the new baby Hunt boy that will be coming into the world soon."

"Thanks, I guess I know that I will not be getting on Owens's nervous as much as I know that I will be getting on his nervous."

"Well, I hope that will help you."

"I am sure that it will, thank you," as she said that there was a knock at the door. It was Owen.

"Hey, sorry for interrupting, but I was wondering if Cristina was ready to go?"

Cristina looked up at Owen and said, "Yes, I am ready."

"Great", said Owen as he brought in a wheel chair for Cristina. "Oh, Meredith, could you do me a favor since you are here. I need to pick up Elizabeth from daycare, so will you take Cristina down to the parking lot for me?"

"Sure, no problem," said Meredith.

"Thanks," said Owen as he was walking up to Cristina. "Ok, I will get Elizabeth and meet you downstairs. Ok."

"Ok," as Cristina gave him a kiss and saw him leave.

Meredith helped Cristina into the wheel chair and started their way downstairs to meet Owen. Once they arrived outside to the parking lot, Owen was going to get the truck. He left Elizabeth there with Meredith and Cristina.

"Well, I guess the next time I see you it will be to deliver your son."

"I know, crazy, huh. It is so strange that several months ago, I aborted my and Owens's first child due to being afraid, my abandonment issues, and other crazy reasons. Now, we adopted this beautiful girl and now we are going to be having a baby boy very soon. It makes me wish that I could take back what I did then," said Cristina as she started to cry.

Meredith, who was holding Elizabeth, looked at Cristina and said, "Look, back then, you believed in your heart that you were not ready for children. Sometimes, things happen to help us see what we want and let us know when the time is right. Look, you have a daughter that you love with your heart and your have her little brother inside of you. Plus, Owen and you have worked on fixing your marriage and it is getting stronger everyday because he is your person and you are his person."

"Out of all the things you are saying, you saying about Owen and me being each other's persons. When did you finally realize that was true?"

"Well, I realized my life without Derek and Zola. So, I guess that is what made me realize that just as Owen is your person, Derek is my person. That is the way it should be." Cristina nodded in agreement with her.

A couple of minutes later, Owen arrived at the entrance to pick up Cristina and Elizabeth. Once he had Elizabeth in her car seat, he helped Cristina into the truck. When she got in, she put her seat beat on; Owen hopped into the truck and started the engine. Cristina told Meredith that they would be staying at Owens's mother's home due to the fact Cristina was unable to climb stairs.

A few minutes later they arrived at Owens's mother house. After eating dinner, Owen put Elizabeth to bed where she would be in with his mother. He went back down stairs into the living room where a bed was setup for Cristina and Owen would be on the coach.

"Hey, beautiful, how are you feeling," said Owen as he blends down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I am ok besides being much tried and looking like whale, sore ankles, and wishing that this baby would come out now, I am doing fine."

"I know me too. Don't worry; very soon, our son will be here soon," said Owen as he placed his hand on Cristina's belly.

Before going to asleep, they were sitting on the coach watching some of the surgery videos that Meredith had given Cristina. About thirty minutes later while watching TV, Cristina started feeling some sharp pain, but thought that maybe it was just being uncomfortable. Next thing she knew that the pain was getting more stronger.

"Owen, something is wrong," said Cristina as she started feeling a contraction coming on.

"What, are you ok?"

"I don't know, I started feeling sharp pains, I thought that is was just from being uncomfortable, but the pain kept getting worse, than…" as she felt her water just broke and more pain came with it.

At that moment, Owen got her up and helped her into the truck. Once she was in the truck, he went back inside to get Cristina's overnight bag. His mother came down stairs to find out what was going. Owen told her that Cristina was in labor and were going to the hospital. He asked her to take care of Elizabeth while they were at the hospital. His mother nodded.

When they arrived at the hospital, they rushed her into a birth room, and paged Dr. Ratliff. Once Cristina was settled in her room, Dr. Ratliff came into the room to check on the progress of the baby.

"Ok, Cristina, everything is looking good. Blood pressure is still high, so we are going to be giving you an epidural to see if we can bring your blood pressure down."

"Dr. Ratliff, are you sure that both Cristina and the baby are going to be ok?"

"I know that if we don't get Cristina's blood pressure down, she will have to have a c-section. But, right now, she is doing ok as well as your son. I will be giving them some time before we will have to cross that bridge. I promise we will take care of her. I will be right back," said Dr. Ratliff as she left the room.

"Owen, are you sure that things are going to be ok? I can't lose this baby," said Cristina as she started crying.

"Cristina, listen to me, this baby is going to be ok. Remember, when Elizabeth was in her surgery and we were both so worried about her."

"Yeah, I remember that. I also remember that during that time, this baby was concealed as well."

Owen laughed a little and said, "Yes, that is true. But, remember I also I told you that all Hunt babies are strong babies. Elizabeth survived all her surgeries and our son will survive as well. Ok." Cristina nodded.

An hour later, Cristina's blood pressure was still going up, so they had no choice but to deliver the baby. They took Cristina up to the OR for an emergency c-section. About thirty minutes later, their son was born and let out a healthy loud cry. Once that the baby was out, Cristina's blood pressure was back to normal and closed they her up and moved her into recovery to rest.

While Cristina was resting, Owen went back his mom's to inform them on how Cristina is was doing. He told his mother that they have a beautiful, healthy baby boy. He and Cristina were doing great. When telling Elizabeth that she had a little brother, she flapped her arms with excitement. They got ready to go back to the hospital. While Owens's mother and Elizabeth were in the truck, he realizes that he had something to do for Cristina. He grabbed his guitar and headed out the door.

Before going to see Cristina, they went to the nursery, where the babies were, to show Elizabeth her new baby brother. One of the nurses picked up the baby and showed them the new baby. Owens's mother was so happy that her new grandson was doing ok. Now, she had two grandkids to spoil and would love more and more every day.

Owen shows Elizabeth her new baby brother. "Look Elizabeth, this is your baby brother." Elizabeth looked at the baby and said, "Baby!"

"Yes, this is a baby. This is your baby brother. "

Owen stood there for a while as he saw Elizabeth admiring her new baby brother. For a moment, he realized that there was a time when he thought that he wasn't going to be a father. But, now he had two children that he loved more than anything in the world as well as a wife that he loved with his heart and soul. To him, this was a dream come true.

Owen, his mother, and Elizabeth walked into Cristina's room where she was sitting on the bed talking with Meredith.

"Hey, can we come in?"

"Sure, of course, you can in," said Cristina as she opened her arms to hold Elizabeth.

"We just saw him and he is doing great. Plus, the nurse said that he will be in to see everyone in a minute, "said Owen as he handled Elizabeth to Cristina.

Meredith had to do some rounds, but would be back later. Owens's mother decided she was going to get something to eat, which left Owen, Cristina and Elizabeth in the room. A few minutes later, the nurse brought in their son, to let him finally meet his family. She mentioned that she would give them some time before letting in others.

Owen went to pick up the baby and hold his son for the first time. Cristina was so happy at the sight of Owen holding his son. She knew that he always wanted to be father, now she gave him two children to love and help rise with her.

"Well, Cristina, are you ready to hold your son?"

"Yes, but, we will need to move Elizabeth so I can hold him."

"Ok, let's put Elizabeth next to you and you can move over a little and I will hand you your son."

Cristina moved over a little to give Elizabeth room on the bed and twist to where she would still be facing her. Owen handed her their son to hold for the first time.

"Look, Elizabeth, he is your baby brother."

"You know, this boy needs a name."

"Oh yeah, well, I have had one in mind for a while. If it is ok with you, I think we should call him Henry Michael Hunt. I thought it would be good naming him after a man that fights hard and doesn't stop fighting until you reach the end."

"I think that is a good name, but where did Michael come from?"

"My dad, he was a brave man that fought for what he wanted. Plus, he was a strong believer in dreams."

"Ok, so his name is Henry Michael Hunt. Welcome to the family. I am your dad and this is your mom, and of course, this is your sister next to you. We all love you and we all will take care of you, "said Owen as he saw Elizabeth rising up to see her brother.

"You know, I never thought I wanted to be a mother, but now with having Elizabeth and you, I know that want you both you more than anything in the world. I will be the best mom I can be for you and your sister," as Cristina gave a kiss on her son's head.

"Well, I got something that I want to do for you and our family."

"What is it?"

"Well, I know that our anniversary is in a few weeks, but looks as though we are not going to have a date together, but I would love to celebrate it right now."

"Owen, I don't even have your present right now."

"I don't need a present. The only thing that I wanted in the whole world was a family of my own. I have two beautiful children and the most beautiful wife in the world. What else could I want," as Owen kissed his wife on her head.

"That reminds me, I love you Owen and thank you for making me a mom."

"You are welcome. Now, I have something that I want to play for you and our children," as Owen went and picked up his guitar. "I have been writing this for a while and wanted to play this song for you for our anniversary. Here I go."

Cristina, still holding Henry and Owen helped move Elizabeth to sit in front of Cristina to see her dad singing a song. Once everyone was comfortable, he started playing.

_If I had taken the time  
>To write down a few lines<br>Every time that you crossed this heart of mine  
>I'd put them all in a book<br>How much time would that have took  
>The words 'n years have a way of slipping back<em>

_Oh no! Too bad, there goes the chance that I had  
>I could have written a play so sweet and so funny<br>Given old Mr. Shakespeare a run for his money  
>Written the words to the prettiest tune<br>That would never leave a dry eye in the room  
>My only excuse for not doing enough<br>well I was too busy being in love  
>Yes I was too busy being in love<em>

_Brand new phrases appear every time you are near  
>All these words you inspire after all these years<br>But I never reached for a pen  
>Break the mood that I'm in<br>Before I knew it the words were gone again_

_Oh no! Too bad, there goes the chance that I had  
>I could have written a play so sweet and so funny<br>Given old Mr. Shakespeare a run for his money  
>Written the words to the prettiest tune<br>That would never leave a dry eye in the room  
>My only excuse for not doing enough<br>I was too busy being in love  
>Yes I was too busy being in love<em>

_I could have written the part to make young lovers crazy  
>I could have written the movie for Hepburn and Tracey<br>The beautiful song and it starts with your name  
>Written my way into fortune and fame<br>But I have no regrets for not doing enough  
>well I was too busy being in love<br>Yes I was too busy being in love_

Owen put down that guitar and sat with his family. He saw Cristina with tears in her eyes. "I was just too busy being in love with you," as he picked up his daughter and had her in his lap.

"I am glad that you were, because I am in love with you and I always will be," said Cristina as her voice was breaking from crying.

The rest of the night, all four of them spent the night in Cristina's room. Owen got Elizabeth to go to sleep, and put her in a little bed that was setup for her. Owen picked up his son so that his wife could go to sleep. Once Cristina fell asleep, he started rocking his son and feeding him before going to sleep. He knew that his life had changed for the better. One day, he was coming home from Iraq, more messed up and thinking that he was no good for anyone. But, then he fell in love with Cristina Yang and help get his life together. Now, he was married to the love of his life and had two beautiful children to rise with her. Life was great for him and his family. He was a man that was blessed with a family, a career, and the rest of life to look forward too.

**A/N: Sorry for taking long to update, but things came up at the last minute. However I put in a song that I would picture Owen sing to Cristina and his family. I would encourage you all to listen to the song on YouTube or anyway you can listen to music. It is a really beautiful song. It is called "Too busy Being in Love" by Doug Stone. **

**Plus, leave a review for me on what you thought of this chapter and the story so far. **


	18. Halloween

Owens's and Cristina's hands were full with raising their one year old daughter, Elizabeth, and now their one month old son, little Henry. Cristina was on maternity leave and wasn't due back at work until the first of January. Owen was able to take a leave absence to help with taking care of their children, but would always been having do work for the hospital at home through email. Life in the Hunt household was very hectic and tiresome for them.

One day, Owen got a call saying that he was needed back at the hospital for some cases that requested his assists. He hated leaving Cristina there with two babies to take care of, but she mentioned that it would have to be something she would have to get use to. Owen mentioned that he would be going to hospital and has his phone with him if she needed him. As he got up and got dress, Cristina asked him to stop at the store and pick up some groceries and other things on his way home. He nodded.

While Owen was at the hospital to take care of some work, Cristina stayed home with both Elizabeth and Henry. About noon, after eating lunch, the kids were taking naps and Cristina decided to pick around the home. She turned the television on to see what was on to watch. Then, a commercial came on for Party City, and was talking about the saving 50% off on Halloween costumes. It was right at that moment she realized Halloween was just a few days away, neither of her children had costumes. She got up from the floor and fell onto couch and started sobbing, but was interrupted when little Henry started crying from his room.

When entering into Henry's room, she picked up her son and held him. Then she said, "I am so sorry I forgot about Halloween. I have been so busy bring your sister and you that I forgot about Halloween. I hope you don't hate me." Kissed him on the forehead and then hear Elizabeth waking up from her nap. So, while still holding little Henry, she went to check on Elizabeth. Cristina checked on Elizabeth, who was still asleep, she focus on getting little Henry back to sleep, she carried the feeling that she was failing as a mother.

At around dinner time, Owen got home from the hospital; carry in grocery bags in both hands. After getting off work, he decided that it would be good to stop at the grocery store and pick up some things. He put the groceries on the table and started putting them away; he decided to go check on his family. First, check on his son, who was sleeping really well. Then, he went to check on his daughter, who was sleeping very well. He suddenly heard crying coming from his bedroom. He walked in and saw his wife lying on their bed, sobbing very hard. He got into bed next to her and snuggled with her.

"Hey, what's the matter," asked Owen as he laid there and rubbing her right arm to comfort her.

"I feel like I am the worst mother in the world," said Cristina as she started sobbing into her pillow.

"Why, what happened," asking Owen, trying comfort his wife.

"Owen, Halloween is in a few day, neither of our children have costumes for their first Halloween. So, while all the other children their ages are going to be cute costumes and our children will not be in costumes. So, yeah, I am the worst mother in the world. You chose the wrong woman to be the mother of your children," said Cristina, continuing to cry into her pillow.

"Cristina, listen to me, please," said Owen. Cristina rose up to face Owen, as Owen dried her tears. "Now, listen to me. You are an amazing mother to Elizabeth and Henry. They are lucky to have you as their mother."

"You think so," said Cristina with her voice breaking.

"Yes, I know so. Plus I knew that when I married you that you were going to be the mother of mine children."

"Really," asked Cristina.

"Yes, remember when that icicle was in your chest and I pulled it out, helped your would, I knew that you were the one."

"Ok, you knew that I was going to be one when you pulled out my icicle and saw my butt at that time," said Cristina as she was being sarcastic what the point of was trying to make.

Owen chuckled and then said, "Well, it was more of during that time. Spending time with you, talking to you, and even talking to you, and even taking a moment or two to flirt with you, I knew that you were the one for me. Before going back to Iraq, I kissed you so that I would remember you."

"Oh, I thought that kiss was your way of paying me for my services or maybe you had the hot for me."

Owen chuckled and said, "Well, I thought you were hot and very attraction to you, but I felt a closeness with you, I haven't felt with anyone in the five years I was at war. It was something that I have never experienced before and it didn't to forget it. Love at first sight."

"Oh, that is sweet," as she lend in to kiss on his lips. "Well, even then I knew you were the one for me. But, what about when you knew what I was the one who would be the mother of your children."

"The first time was when we went our first date. Remember when I showed up late and drunk and ended up in your shower, fully cloth."

"Yes, I remember, I was mad at you that night."

"Well, I told about my best and worse surgery. You showed a lot of understanding and caring to me. Another time was when I had that panic attack in the exam room and you seem to know what needed to be done to help me. Then, when Beth came back, you showed angry toward me, but after I explain that you see me, the real me, that assure me even more that you would be the mother of my children someday. You know, I can go on and on with many more examples," chuckled Owen.

"Yes, I guess you could. I know that we have been through a lot together. I guess it is what makes us stronger together and our love grows more and more every day."

"Yes, madam," as Owen lend in to kiss her on her forehead and faced her and said, "I knew that our love was strong. We have had our problems, ups and downs, and bumps in the road, but we have always come out on the end happy and stronger together."

"Well, I do admit that you were right in picking me for the mother of your children."

"Well, I am glad that we finally have that Settle," said Owen.

"Me too, but we still have a problem. Our children still don't have costumes for Halloween. I don't want them to be left out."

"We will figure something out tomorrow. Let's rest together tonight, in each other's arms. I had back to back surgeries. All I could think about was having wife my hot and sexy wife in my arms."

They both laid both back in their bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. Cristina slept very well that night. In fact, the whole Hunt family slept well that night. It was the one thing that this family needed was a good night sleep.

The next day while the family was sitting getting ready to eat lunch, there was a visitor for them. It was Owens's mother.

"Hey, mom, how are you doing," asked Owen as he walked over to his mother and kiss her on the cheek.

"I am doing great. Cristina, how is my favorite daughter-in-law doing," asked Owens's mother who was coming to the table where Cristina and the children were at.

"Oh, we are doing fine. What brings you here today?"

"Well, I haven't heard from you all in a while and thought I would come for a visit."

"You know, you are always welcome here," said Owen as brought everyone their food to the table.

"Just a visit is not why I am here, I brought gifts for Elizabeth and Henry," said Owens's mother. She got the two bags and handles one to Cristina and the other to Owen.

Cristina was sitting with Elizabeth. "Ok, let see what Granny got you." Elizabeth reaches into the bag and pulled what look to be a piece of clothing. Cristina took a look at the clothing, which was a costume for a little girl. Taking a closer look, it was a red Asian Princess costume with a head band and folding fan as well.

Owen then opened the present to Henry. "Alright, little man, let see what Granny got you." It was a cute Monkey costume. Owen thought it was a cute costume for his little boy.

"Mom, thanks for the costumes, but you didn't have to."

"Well, believe it or not, I know that you both have not had a chance to go shopping for their costumes. I was a new mother once upon time, and raising two children, so I figured I would help out."

Cristina got up and came over to where her mother-in-law was and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much, "as Cristina had tears coming from her eyes.

"Oh, you are welcome," as they broke apart from the hug.

"Sorry, I don't hug that much, but you have really made this day for me. I thought that I was bad mother for not getting them costumes and failing them," said Cristina, as tears came from her eyes.

"Cristina, you listen to me. You have just given birth to your son and been taking care of him as well as your daughter. You can only do so much for them and they know it. You give them love and attention to them and that is all you can do. To me, you are a great mother to your children," as she help dry Cristina tears from her face.

While watching what was going on between his wife and mother, Owen was overcome with happiness in seeing his wife, the woman he loves; now Cristina was more assure she was doing a good job at being a mother. The rest of the day they ate lunch together and had the children try on their costumes to be sure that they fit. Luckily, both costumes fit the children perfect and it set Cristina mind at ease.

On the day of Halloween, Owen and Cristina got their children dress in their costumes and started trick-treating. They joined up with Meredith and Derek and Zola as they were trick-treating themselves. Zola was dress in a fairy. After about an hour of trick-treating, they went to the hospital for a little Halloween party for the children. It was there that they met up with Sophie, who was dressed in an angel costume. Everyone was having a good time, especially the kids.

It was there when a nurse came into the room. "Sorry, to interrupt, but we have a multiple traumas coming in and we need help in the pit."

Owen said, "Ok, people we need everyone to come and help out." Than his attention turns to Cristina and he walked up to her and said, "Listen, I know that you are on, maternity leave, but if you want to help you can."

Cristina looked at her children and realized what she needed to do.

She took them to the daycare center at the hospital; the worker that was there took Henry to lie down. Before leaving them, she bent down to Elizabeth and told her, "Elizabeth, mommy is going to help dad with for a little bit. So, keep an eye on your brother. I will be back. I love you," said Cristina as she kissed her babies good-bye.

While helping in the pit, she couldn't do surgery, since not being cleared, but it was during that time she realized she missed her practicing medicine. She w knew a lot of mother goes through this in their lives, so she would have to do the same. As much as love her husband and children, being in the pit awoke the doctor in Cristina. She wondered if she would make it to January. That thought wonder through her mind the whole night.

**Author's Note: Sorry for being so late with this chapter. Please leave a review for me. Stay tuned for chapter 19. It will be my Christmas to all CO fans. **


	19. A Hunt Kind of Christmas

**A/N: Here's is my Christmas gift to all Cristina/Owen Fans. Enjoy!**

Still on maternity leave, Cristina Yang was at her firehouse home taking care of her son, little Henry, who was now three months old. With Cristina being at home more now, Owen decided to take Elizabeth to daycare center at the hospital. Owen didn't want to add more stress or being more overwhelmed with taking care of a newborn and a one year old without Owen during the day. While she enjoyed being a mother of two children and a wife to a wonderful husband, she still missed being at the hospital. After helping out that one day, she would be getting ready to start her cardio fellowship at the hospital when she returns to work in January 2013. When she would get a chance, she would do study up on cardio surgeries to make sure that she was fresh to start at the first of the year. Life as she knew it was turning out to be better than she thought of her life at this point.

Meanwhile, Owen was busy at work filling out his paperwork. He couldn't believe Christmas was almost here. This was going to be his first Christmas with his family, which was the one thing he had always wanted for the longest time. However, he was feeling so stressed out, tired and worn out from his chief duties as well as doing multiple surgeries every day. It was hard to believe he was use to doing things like this on a daily in Iraq, but there was more paperwork than ever before. Plus, as he was driving Elizabeth to the hospital daycare center, which he knew was killing her to be there for a long time and getting home so late.

A week after Thanksgiving, she was just laying little Henry down for his nap, when she heard the phone ring. Once she closed the door to Henry's bedroom, she ran to the phone and answered to the phone. From the caller Id it was Meredith.

"Hey, how's it everything going," asked Cristina, who was a little out of breath.

"Hey, Cristina, why are you out of breath?"

"Oh, I just put little Henry down for his nap and when I put him down to answer the phone, I ran to the phone. "

"Oh, well, just to let you know, as you asked me too, things are going fine here."

Cristina knew that when Meredith said "fine", she knew that something was really wrong. "Oh ok Meredith, what is going on?"

"Oh nothing, what makes you think that something is wrong?"

"Every time, you say fine, I know that you are lying."

"Well, it seems that we are getting short-handed at the hospital."

"How short-handed," Cristina asked with concern in her voice.

"Well, let's just say that a lot of us have to pull double duty here."

"Oh, man. That is crazy."

"Owen, hasn't told you yet?"

"No, he has told me that everything is going fine at the hospital. Of course for the past few nights, he has not come home until about 9:00 or 10:00 at night. But, I know Elizabeth is worn out as well."

"Sorry, but you are missing a lot of cool surgeries as well. I wish that you were here to witness these surgeries."

"Me too, but I am not due back to work until the first of January. Maybe I should talk to Owen about this. Because it seems like he needs my help."

"Well, good luck with that. Please, don't tell him I told you this."

"Oh, I won't, in fact, I have been meaning to speak to him about him coming home so late and looking very tired."

"Well, I better go back to work, give little Henry a kiss for me."

"I will, bye Meredith," said Cristina as she hung up the phone.

Cristina sat there on the couch of her living room and wondering what to do about the situation. She knew that during this season, the hospital would be more swamped with patients and caseloads would be building up. She knew she was on maternity leave and taking care of her three month old baby. But, however, she was seeing how stressed, worn out and tired Owen was getting. He trying to do everything and protect Cristina with not having her worries, but she was worried. She decided that when Owen got home that night, she was going to have a talk with him.

When Owen got home at 9:30 that night, he came into the house, carrying his sleepy daughter. Cristina was sitting on the couch, waiting for them to get home. She got up and took Elizabeth out of Owens's arms and put her to bed. Owen took the opportunity to take a shower. After laying Elizabeth down, Cristina went into their bedroom and waited for Owen. She decided that she was going to talk to him about what is going on with their situation.

When Owen came out of the shower, Cristina said, "Owen before you go to sleep, we need to talk."

"Cristina, I am sorry, but I am tired and worn out. Right now, all I want is to go to sleep."

"That is my point; you come home tired, stressed out. Plus, Elizabeth is tired as well. I know that something is wrong and you are not telling me. Believe it or not, that scares me."

"Cristina, it is nothing to be worried about. We are just short-handed at the hospital and the patient load is piling up on us. I promise that I am taking care of it."

"No, Owen. When you come home every day, I see you so tired, stressed out, and worn out. Plus, Elizabeth is spending all day at the daycare center and she is getting tired as well. I am seeing my family stressed out and that scares me. I know that with Christmas coming up, I know you are looking forward to celebrating Christmas with Elizabeth, little Henry, and me. If we keep this up, it will not be much of a celebration."

Owen knew that Cristina was right. "I know, I am sorry to scare you. I am just tired of what is going on and trying to take care of everything."

"Owen, you can't do everything by yourself. I have an idea, let me go back to work and help out in the pit area or even the clinic until my fellowship starts."

"Cristina, you are supposed to be on maternity leave, taking care of our son."

"Believe me, I don't want to leave my son, but as a doctor my gut tells me that I am needed there. Wasn't it you that told me to listen to my gut," asked Cristina, as she lend up against him and running her fingers through his hair.

"Yes, but Cristina, you don't have too. I mean, it would help out a lot, but I just don't know if that is a good idea or not. We haven't had the time to register Henry in at the daycare center yet."

"Look, I called your mom today and she said that she would love to have both Elizabeth and Henry staying with her. It would give Elizabeth a break from the daycare and being with family. Remember, your niece Lauren is visiting and she could help watch them. Face it Owen, you need your wife there to do the job that she was trained to do," as she gently kissed his lips.

Owen knew she was right. He desperately needed her back at work. "Ok, I will agree to it, but only if you promise me that you will not overdo it there."

"Owen," as she lend in a gave him a kiss on his lips. "I will be ok."

"Okay, now I am really tired, so can we go to bed now?"

"Yes," as she motioned him to join her in the bed. She was happy to be going back to work, but she knew that she would have to be away from her son for the first time. However, she knew that this was the best way for her family.

The next morning, Cristina got up and got ready to go to work. A part of her was happy, but another part of her was sad knowing this would be the first time of leaving her son since he was born. She knew that every mother faces the time when she has to leave her newborn and go to work, but it felt good knowing that he would be in good hands.

Owen left for work early to take care of paperwork at the hospital, so Cristina told him that she would drop off the kids at his mother's house. Luckily, Henry's car seat covered with army and camouflage designs was in the house, which had left for her. She would carry him down to the car while holding onto Elizabeth's hand.

As she loaded them in her red, Mercedes Benz, she started talking to them. "Ok, guys, I know you both thought it would be later for mom would have to leave, but daddy needs help at the hospital. As a chief's wife and a doctor, I have to go where I am needed. So, I am going to take you both to Granny's house. She and your cousin, Lauren will be taking care of you both while mom and dad are at work. So, Elizabeth, will you look after your little brother while I am at work."

Elizabeth nodded her head yes.

"Great, let's go to Granny's house," she said as she hopped in the car and started the car to go to Owens's mother's house.

She dropped them off and kisses them both good-byes. She informs Owens's mother and his niece that everything they will need is in each of their diaper bags. Mrs. Hunt informed Cristina that everything will be ok.

So, about ten minutes late she arrived at the hospital and got to the locker and put her scrubs on to begin her work. She went down to the pit, to see what need to be taking care of. There were many cases of flu patients, injuries and other things that you would normally see in the pit area. Meredith noticed Cristina was back.

"Hey, your back."

"Yes, I told Owen that I would help out, since you guys here were short-handed. He really didn't want too, but I convinced him it was doing more harm than good with coming home tired and stressed out."

"Well, I am glad you are back, or at least to help out."

A nurse yelled across the pit, "I need a doctor over here!" Cristina and Meredith went over to check it out.

As the rest of the time went by, the hospital was getting more and more busy. Owen would still try to do his paperwork, but he would still get called down to the pit for serious cases. Cristina would mostly be in the pit and helping where she was needed. Luckily there would be a couple of cardio cases to work on, which she took them as practice. There would be a couple of times where she and Owen would be in surgery together, which they thought, counted as quality time together.

As Christmas was approaching within a matter of days, Owen knew that he needed to get Cristina's gift. While he had a moment to rest, he went to watch his wife operate. He was so proud of his wife, doing what she loved to do. Right at that moment, he finally figured out what he could get for Cristina. The wheels were turning in his head of ideas of how to pull this off.

On Christmas Eve, they went to Owens's mother's house to spend and celebrate Christmas. When the children were finally asleep, Cristina and Owen got the Santa part ready. They got Elizabeth an Asian doll, and Henry a couple of baby toys. After they were done, Cristina was about to head up to bed when Owen motioned her to come with him.

"Where are we going?"

"It is a surprise, my love."

"Ok, I am scared."

"You will be fine. I know you will love it."

As they hopped into Owens's truck, he drove them out to the Westpoint Lighthouse. Cristina was surprised to be there. When they got to the top of the lighthouse, there were candles light up all around the edge of the lighthouse. It was a beautiful sight and very romantic. As Cristina looked around, she saw Owens's guitar. She knew he was up to something. After spreading out a blanket for them to sit on, Owen got his guitar and got ready to sing to Cristina. She turned and sat down to listen to him sing. She loved hearing him sing. He said that he heard this song on the radio and thought of them. Then he started singing.

(Owen starts playing the guitar slow).

_Christmas without you _

_White Christmas and I'm blue _

_Like fireworks with no fuse _

_Christmas without you _

_The fireplace keeps burning and my thoughts keep turning _

_The pages of memories of time spent with you _

_Old Christmas songs we knew and used to make love to _

_Make it hard to get used to _

_Christmas without you _

(Guitar gets more upbeat on the guitar)

_Christmas without you _

_White Christmas and I'm blue _

_I love you I miss you _

_So sad but so true _

_Christmas without you _

_Like a mystery with no clues _

_Like fireworks with no fuse _

_Christmas without you _

_The sweetest gift I know would be if the new snow _

_Could fall on your footsteps on this Christmas Eve _

_The most joyous Christmas if luck could be with us _

_Would be if Saint Nicholas brought you home to me _

_Christmas without you _

_White Christmas and I'm blue _

_I love you I miss you I need you _

_So sad but so true _

_Christmas without you_

_Like a mystery with no clues _

_Like fireworks with no fuse _

_Christmas without you _

_White Christmas and I'm blue _

_I love you I miss you _

_So sad but so true _

_Christmas without you _

_Make it hard to get used to _

_Christmas without you _

After he was finished singing, he put the guitar down. He got up and helped Cristina up, who was crying a lot. Then as they stood there, Owen spoke up.

"Cristina, I have loved you more than I ever thought was possible. You have blessed me in my many ways of our time together. Yes, we have had our ups and downs, bumps in the road, and depressing times. But, in this moment, it makes me realize that going though all that has helped me to realize how much I love you. You help me to be stronger as I hope that I helped you become stronger." She nodded in that response.

"Well, the reason, I am saying all this to you is because loving you is the greatest gift in the world and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I love the mother that you are to our children and I know they are blessed to have you as their mother. I said to you that I wanted to be together around forty years. I still do. I can't wait to see what happens in our lives. So, Cristina," as Owen got down on his knee, "will you still be my wife and mother of our children from now until death to do us part?"

Cristina started crying even more. He pulled out a box from his pocket. It was her original wedding ring, but had the birthstones of Elizabeth and Henry included on the ring. It was more beautiful than the first time she wore it.

After a few seconds, she finally answered, "Yes, Owen. I will still be your wife. I will still be the mother of your children. Plus, I want to spend the next forty years with you."

Owen got up and put the ring on her, and kissed her on the lips. Pulling away, he wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her.

"Owen, it is beautiful, I love it. You know what; I will wear this one all the time with pride."

"That is up to you, but I am glad that you will."

As they kissed one last time, they blew out all the candles, and packed up and went back to the house. Since Owen gave his gift to Cristina, she waited to give him his gift as well. She handed it to him and he opened it quietly. It was a picture of the four of them in a picture that was taken after Henry was born.

"I love it Cristina, thank you," as he kissed her.

"Merry Christmas, Owen Hunt."

"Merry Christmas, Cristina Yang."

"Many more Christmas' together for the next forty years," said Owen. He lends in and kisses her once more.

**A/N: I hope you like this gift or chapter in this story. The story was a song is one of my mom's favorite Christmas songs. If you would like to hear to song, go to and type in ****Christmas without You by Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton****. Merry Christmas everyone and Have a Happy New Year.**


End file.
